


Avatar: The Lore of Seri (Book 1: Good & Evil)

by yejidedoesthings



Series: Avatar: The Lore of Seri [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Air Nomads (Avatar), Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Canon Autistic Character, Canon Disabled Character, Dieselpunk, Earth Kingdom (Avatar), Earthbending & Earthbenders, False Avatar, Fire Nation (Avatar), Firebending & Firebenders, Multi, Next Avatar (Avatar TV), Northern Water Tribe, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Republic City, Southern Water Tribe, Steampunk, The Dark Spirit (Avatar), Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yejidedoesthings/pseuds/yejidedoesthings
Summary: 15-years after Avatar Korra dies, the world falls into disarray as the White Lotus cannot find the new Avatar and fears the cycle has ended. With organized crime on the rise, the world needs the Avatar to restore balance.Seri, a prodigy earthbender from Omashu dreams of studying at the Republic City University and becoming an earthbending master. But after a deadly spirit monster attacks Omashu, Seri ends up in the battle's heart. When she wakes up, her foster-sister Yumo claims she new Avatar, and now Seri must give up her dreams to face her true destiny.However, an Avatar gets found, and it's not Seri but he comes at her with a shiny proposal: join his team Avatar.After declining, Seri gets framed for a murder she didn't commit and now Seri and Yumo must go on the run. As they travel the world, they come across new experiences, new friends, and new revelations, including a shocking discovery that can change everything and possibly restore the cycle, but only if Seri can learn what it means to sacrifice and be the Avatar that can help maintain balance in the world all while staying true to what's most important: herself.
Series: Avatar: The Lore of Seri [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167326
Comments: 15
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I am ATLA/LOK trash and have finished both series, so I decided to make my own type of series about the earthbending Avatar after Korra and have them make their own journeys and way in life.
> 
> This world kind of takes place in a 50s, steampunk inspired version of the Avatarverse, along with some of the ancient and older elements from the original series'. I really liked the concept of Raava/Vaatu and a Dark Avatar so I decided to implement it in my writing along with some themes about organized crime.
> 
> This fic is also on Wattpad!
> 
> Have fun reading!

"Welcome citizens of the Earth Republic, to this very special and solemn occasion," Shinto Lee says sadly. "I'm your anchor Shinto Lee and you're watching Earth Republic News."

"It was confirmed that today during Red Lotus attacks in Republic City, Avatar Korra died during the battle defending the city 3 hours ago," he solemnly says. "She was just 40."

"Avatar Korra was regarded as a headstrong but determined Avatar who was determined to save the world and bring about balance. At 17, she defeated Amon and the Equalists terrorizing Republic City with an anti-bending sentiment. Unalaq then water tribe chief who merged with the spirit Vaatu and almost destroyed the world. And she even fought with the original Red Lotus members early, as they brought anarchy to the world and almost ended the Avatar cycle. She brought back the airbenders, which were almost extinct except for the previous Avatar Aang and his children and grandchildren. Later she fought with Kuvira, who thirsted for power and took over the Earth Kingdom, and helped bring about the Republic City Spirit Portal. And this a fraction of what the Avatar has done."

"As the Red Lotus grew, Avatar Korra never let fear stop her from helping to save the world. But we will never forget this brave sacrifice she made last in her brief life. She left behind her wife Asami Sato, and their 2 kids Raone, 16, and Rami, 13."

"Currently, the White Lotus has planned to search the Earth Republic for the new Avatar hoping the Avatar cycle has not ended," he explains. "We expect searches to begin next week, starting from Gaoling and ending in the capital Ba Sing Se."

He looked up with a hopeful finish." Even though Avatar Korra, lived a short and influential life, one thing remains. Avatar Korra will never be forgotten."

The screen goes dark, and silence fills the room.

"No," Yon denies, threading his fingers through his coarse hair. "She died?" The telescreens all around the infirmary are blaring out the same newscast. Moments later, it seems like a veil of sadness covers to hospital. They can make out sounds of weeping from the farthest depths of the hallways. 

"That's impossible," Jeng says, coming next to him, squeezing his hand. "How could she just die like that?"

"I don't know," Yon says looking down, and back into his husband's eyes, which tears are starting to well with tears. "But we shouldn't think about this. We have a daughter now."

"Yes we do," Jeng says, squeezing his hand back. They're currently standing inside of a birthing room, with green walls giving a monotone vibe that seemed the opposite of what went down 3 hours ago. Seon, their surrogate, is resting, eyebags thick and exhausting melting on her features from the tenous hours she just spent birthing their daughter. 

A Water Tribe healer pops into the door, eyes rimmed in red. "We have finished running tests on your daughter. You can now see her." Both their faces split into happy grins.

The healer leads them down the narrow hallway, where they can make out weeping and shock on everyone who passes by. They're lead down into another room, where they are met with tons of little babies, so new into the world. Without a single worry of doubt. The Healer stops down at one place, and hands over a swaddling blanket filled with a baby.

"Here you go," she happily says, handing the baby to Jeng. "Your little baby girl." Their eyes widened in surprise. A girl. They started at the little taut face with brown skin wrapped into a green blanket. She had rosy cheeks like Jeng and the same brown hair in little baby hairs. Her held this fresh and squishy human tight, but no too tight. Tears both welled their eyes.

"She's 3 hours old, 10 pounds 3 ounces," the healer recites. "Perfectly healthy!"

"She's beautiful," Yon cooed, as her little nose shook. 

"What will you name her?" the healer asked.

"If it was a boy, it was going to be Jeng-Yon," Jeng said, smiling. "Since it's both of our names."

"But since it's a girl," Yon began. "It's going to be Seri."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," the healer said. "I'm going to leave you two alone with your daughter."

"Thanks," Jeng croaked, and she left. From this day forward their lives would change. They would welcome little baby Seri into their family and cherish her forever. They were elated, and this new joy melts into them. Her baby eyes fluttered open, revealing emerald-green eyes that stared into her new dads' innocently.

"Oh Seri," Yon cooed. "You are going to change everything."


	2. Secret Tunnel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Saturday at 8:05pm UTC.

Seri's stomach dipped with energy as the rocky box took a dipping slide on the vast mazes in Omashu, flowing with energy. She kept her hands steady, turning her hands with gusto as the maze took a sharp turn left, turning the box sideways with her earthbending, keeping a steady balance on top of the box.

She continued to slide down the mountain, cool and drafty air blasting into her face and providing momentum. Her eyes quickly roamed around the sky and looked for the familiar green roof Ta Ge had briefly shown her a picture of.

She prepared for another swoop down into the mountain and drew her hands in together, ready for the fall. The house engraved onto the mountain was now looking less like a speck of a house and more into a real life-size. She focused her hands down onto the box again, and forced her hands apart, making the hard box come to a screeching stop of the mazes.

It was supposed to slow down but instead halted abruptly, making Seri tumble and fall down. She yelped.

A searing pain shot up her ankles, and she stumbled face-first onto the rocky and sandy ground. She groaned out in pain and attempted to press herself up with her palms. She spit out dry sand that had fluttered into her mouth back onto the ground and recoiled.

Okay, it was her fault. You weren't supposed to stand on the boxes, rather you'd follow it as it slid down the mazes and then bend momentum. But it was a great opportunity to practice her bending. Ta Ge would have her head if he found out. Which is why she wouldn't tell him.

But Seri was in a rush. She needed to be home soon. Ta Ge, however, gave her an extra delivery just for the fun of it. This, she would not miss when she moved to Republic City.

But she definitely should not have done that.

Seri wiped up the grime from her delivery uniform, an ugly green shirt plastered with the yellow and blue swirl logo of Omashu delivery. She stumbled onto her feet, ankles still hurting, and pulled the heavy cement box down from the mazes through the air and landed it on the ground with a loud thud, then pulled it with her bending, sliding to the door on her command.

She straightened out her uniform once again and knocked onto the door. The door flew open almost instantly, startling Seri. It would've taken at least another knock or two most times. A tall dark-haired man answered the door, green-eyes piercing her and her sweaty dishevelled-ness.

"Your delivery is here," Seri announced to him, bending his box to him, still smiling. His lack of reaction made her mouth hurt. "Your package. I'm here to deliver it to you. It's very heavy."

"Oh, okay," he says monotonously as she tries to read his expression. He reaches down for the hard cement box and seems to pick it up almost effortlessly despite his skinny frame. He digs into his pockets and brings out yuans and tosses them at her.

"And have a very-

She's almost blown back at the velocity which he just slammed the door in front of her face, air slapping her.

"-good evening!" she finishes less than enthusiastically, picking up the yuans spread onto the ground. The pink-coloured bills all had young Avatar Aang's face printed onto them.

"Thank you for delivering!" she muttered to herself. "That was the least you could've said!"

It doesn't matter anymore really at this point. Soon she'd be out of this job, and into the fancy campus of the Republic City University, studying to become an earthbending master. The thoughts slipped through her mind in the cool, relaxing rush of air.

\----

Seri crept behind the edges of the Omashu Delivery headquarters. Almost like she was stealing something, even though she had every right to be here. The bright yellow streetlamps lit up every corner of the street, so she wasn't just walking blind in the night. Behind the extensive building was an alleyway that was almost too fancy just to be called an alleyway. The cobblestone floors were nicely placed on the ground in vertical patterns, and the walls between the delivery buildings were polished nicely, giving the dark alleyway a pleasant ivory glow.

In the corner, however, against the clean alleyway, there was earth matter bent into the gigantic form of a triangle. It was hard to miss, but rarely anyone came here. She approached it carefully and quietly before stopping in front of it. She dashed her foot onto the ground and spread her hands apart, bringing the triangle collapsing back into the earth. A horn sound shot through her ears, before something snug wrapped around her waist and laid her onto the ground. She fell to the ground and let out shrill laughter.

"Po!" she yelled out in laughter, hugging her animal!

Po unwrapped her and was looming over Seri, swinging his trunk around playfully between his tusks in reaction to her. Seri got up, and immediately wrapped her body around his head, taking in the smooth feel of his brown fur. Po cooed in response. She quickly slipped over to where Po had been waiting for the entire day and scooped up his metallic water-bowl as her feet crunched over something. She looked down to food remnants. Of course. Po was one hungry boy.

Ta Ge would soon take this out of her paycheck and yell at her once again, saying that he wasn't a "camelephant babysitter." But soon, they'd be starting their new life in Republic City. If semi-domesticated animals were even allowed in there, anyway.

"I missed you today," she told him, before pulling away and stroking his face fur and met his slanted coal-blacked eyes. She snapped her fingers together then he turns to his side for her. She pressed her hands onto his top and lifted herself onto his hump.

"Let's go," she said. "Yumo is waiting for us. Run, boy."

\----

Seri hops off of Po onto the gravelly ground in front of her house and lightly pulled him down the reigns. It was a small cozy house nestled on the ground of Omashu, between the other tightly packed houses. From all the way down here they could view the Omashu Royal Palace, standing tall in its glory. Her eyes darted down to her house, slanted green tiled roof and yellow stone exterior. She and Po went around the corner, meeting themselves in the fenced-in back. There was one large wooden stable, slanted on one side and held up by two wooden pillars. Next to it was a large metal container full of water and another one full of vegetables. She left Po to himself and ran into the house through the back door.

"You're late," Yumo says at Seri all seriously as she rushes through the door, but then she brushes it off with a bright smile. She's sprawled out onto the couch and her Air Nomad robes all sprawled out from longingly watching the telescreen and her two big buns are held together by a yellow clasp. The telescreen is already turned on, knobs turned to the right place, blaring out the Earth Republic News channel in Ba Sing Se in her living room. Shinto Lee's face takes up the whole screen, curly brown hair swishing and bright green eyes staring into the eyes of families all over the Earth Republic like he's up close and personal with them.

"And sweaty," she grimaces, before bending a gust of air at Seri, sending her almost falling back. But she feels herself, and she's dry now. "All better."

"Have they started?" Seri asks, dropping onto the couch with her. Seri reached and untied her hair string, letting her flat brown hair unravel from its low bun and fall to her shoulders. She combs her hand through it, and it comes out moist with grease. Seri slowly grimaces. It was definitely time for a wash. She sits, letting her back relax from delivering all day.

"Not yet," she told me. She paused, then continued, "All they're talking about is the Red Lotus."

Seri pinches her face in disgust. The Red Lotus. Ever since the time of Avatar Korra, they've grown in staggering numbers. Their attacks have gone from making statements to full-scale terrorism. It was even scarier because no one knew when or where would strike next. She shuddered at the thought. "What about the Red Lotus?"

"All they've been talking about is how the United Republic and the White Lotus are subsiding them," Yumo explains. "They don't look hopeful though." Even Yumo, the usual happy-go-lucky air nomad, frowned. This was for sure bad.

"Where's the Avatar when you need them?" Yumo suddenly says all giddily, soft brown skin under her grey eyes crinkling as her face splits into a wide smile. Seri sighs, knowing the fangirling that was about to bestow onto her. Yumo is unofficially the world's biggest Avatar fan. She knows everything about the Avatars down to the last drop, probably even better than they know themselves.

"The Avatar," she sighs tiredly. Unlike Yumo, she didn't care so much about the Avatar. Sure, the Avatar could bend all 4 elements and make their eyes glow conveniently, but Seri didn't see why Avatar Korra was so praised. Seri had never even known an Avatar. Korra died before she was even born.

"What?" she prods at my sudden reaction.

"I mean, is the Avatar even necessary anymore?" Seri boldly admits. "We have telescreens, which would be unthinkable in the past and all this leadership and military. The whole point of the Avatar was the be the 'bridge between the actual world and the spirit world', but there are 3 spirit portals we can easily go to if we wanted to interact with spirits."

Yumo shifted back on the couch, a wave of shock expressing on her features as Seri had just insulted her. Which is what she technically did? Maybe. An insult to the Avatar was an insult to Yumo. But then she started rolling her eyes and smiling.

"The Avatar is the one who can restore balance to the world," she announces, diverting her eyes away from Seri mysteriously. "And with the way the Red Lotus is going right now, we need the Avatar more than ever."

"The Avatar is one person and the Red Lotus is so many people," Seri explains. "There's so much that one person could do."

"It's not just one person," Yumo prods. "It's the Avatar."

Seri opened her mouth to say something, but paused herself. She can't find the energy to get into a mini-debate with Yumo, because that energy had been sucked out of her today delivering packages.

"I wonder who the Avatar will be," Yumo wondered.

Probably would be an unnecessary figurehead, Seri thought. She didn't carry around anti-Avatar sentiment like dead weight, but she wouldn't go crazy or make it a big deal if they found another Avatar. Great! Just because you have extra bending abilities doesn't automatically give you the power to run the world.

"Me too," Seri looks over to see Pop bouncing his head through the blue beaded curtains that divided their living room from their kitchen. "I need another person to fangirl over." Seri has to physically stop her eyes from rolling, as his face splits into a sly grin.

When looking at him, it was like looking into a mirror image if she was an older man. He had the same emerald-green eyes, tan brushed skin, and thin brown hair. A few minutes later Pa came out, a glass bowl of sprouts in his hand, looking less like her with his bronze skin and coarser hair. They both sat at Yumo or Seri's side, eyes already glued to the screen.

"Is it on yet?" Pa asked. Everyone stuck their hands after one another into the bowl and shoved handfuls of sprouts into their mouths.

"You're just in time," Yumo informs him, she snuggles into the crook of his thin shoulder. I couldn't help but think how perfectly Yumo fit into this family like she was the missing puzzle piece we didn't realize was missing. If there's one thing I'm grateful to the Red Lotus for, it's for bringing Yumo to us. After we took her in because they stranded her in Omashu, my mind couldn't even grasp the fact of her not being with us. It didn't matter if we were earthbenders and she was an airbender. She was family.

Pa reached down again into the bowl before his eyes widened at the lack of sprouts. "You all eat too much," Pa sneered at us, as we all giggled following him, then he does it with us. On the exterior, Pa was a tough a hard shell to see through, but once you cracked him open, it was like soft sunshine and rainbows from there.

Pop reaches in front of me and turns up the knobs on the telescreen, and fixes to two antennas poking out at the top. 

The image of Earth Republic President Peng Xohi standing at an ivory podium statics in view. He's is surrounded by a crowd of Republic Citizens that stand below him. He's in a dark green qipono that is draping over his tall body and his black hair is slickly gelled to perfection. Fire Lord Iroh, the water tribe chiefs Rerlok and Morana, Monk Sohn of the Western Air Temple, and United Republic President Chan, are all standing behind him, giving imperial support.

"Citizens of the Earth Republic," he says into the microphone, echoing loudly into the homes of Republic citizens. "As you know, it has been 15 years since the Siege on Republic City, where Avatar Korra heroically sacrificed herself to save the city from the Red Lotus."

"The Red Lotus is a threat to our society, promoting terrorism and lawlessness and chaos. During the time of Avatar Korra, they were less severe, but now they've grown in numbers and are constantly threatening citizens everywhere. They subsided for a while after the death of the Avatar but then got worse. And with recent attacks and threats, we can simply not allow this to go on any longer."

"Because of this, would like to announce, that we are officially conducting another republic-wide search for the Avatar Korra's successor."

Seri's eyes widen in surprise. The last time they finished their search, they had told the world that the Avatar cycle definitely ended and they would stop trying. Loud gasps of shock echo throughout the room from the people on TV and from her dad's and Yumo. Seri wasn't the only one who was shocked. Things must be terrible if the governments searching again. Seri shivered. 

"I know this might come as a shock," Peng continues, talking over the confused crowd. "But with the Red Lotus everywhere, we've decided that possibly the Avatar cycle has not ended and that we will search again.."

"Here's what this search entails. We are looking for earthbenders 14-15. If you or anyone you know fits this bill, please contact the White Lotus."

The transition screen of Ba Sing Se news comes up as soon as he finishes his speech ending tonight's programme. They stay silent, before Yumo's squeal cuts through the air.

"They're looking for the new Avatar!" Yumo gushes.

"But they insisted the cycle ended," Pa says, through all the confusion. But Yumo pulls him by the arm excitedly as she gushes as he breaks into a smile.

"There's going to be a new Avatar!" she squeals again, though excitement, robes flaring everywhere, smooth fabric brushing at my face.

Pop looks at me seriously with his green eyes. "You could be the Avatar. You fit the bill." She tries to read his expression before everyone in the room breaks out laughing with her. Of course, it's not Seri.

"I don't really think we need the Avatar," I say once again through their celebrating. "What can the Avatar do that the government, or technology can't? If we found them, they'd basically just be a figurehead and no more."

Pa looks at me with an unreadable expression. "Lighten up, Seri. This is the first bout of hope we've seen in a long time. The cycle might not be ended."

\----

At the mere sight of her bed, Seri flops down onto it and lets out a moan of peace and pleasure. Yumo and her dads went to sleep finally, after celebrating the potential return of the Avatar. The White Lotus was probably going to be through the Earth Republic up and down trying to find the new Avatar. Which meant her dads would probably try to push her to do whatever Avatar test you did. She groaned, already just thinking about it.

Seri rolled over to her backside and let out a huff of breath. Her eyes flew around her small boxy room, and everything and anything that had to do with the Republic City University was in front of her. She had taped up glittery campus maps, photos of the shining Republic Capital, and earthbending techniques she had studied over the years.

Seir loved Omashu and her dads. She loved Yumo. She tolerated her job. But her genuine passion, her true destiny, was to be an earthbending master. Here she was so close to catching her dream like a kite and flying away with it weightless.

Sifu Seri. In a few years, she'd get that title and share her earthbending techniques and knowledge with ambitious pupils. She could hardly wait.

She sprung up from her bed and slipped off her work shirt and pants and slid into a long silky nightdress. Perhaps a shower could wait for tomorrow. She was so exhausted. She sat onto her bed again and she reached for her nightstand and picked up the leather-bound book, and sat back into her bed, flipping through to the most recent page, and brought out her pencil.

She had sketched out 4 peculiar items onto the thick page. On the far left of the page, she drew was a turtle duck laying on its belly. The second, a weird brown propeller thingy. The third, a hog monkey sitting on its 4 feet. And the last, a spiral-patterned drum. She didn't understand why she had drawn them; she was just messing around and doodling. It's not like she was an artist or anything, but just the act of drawing soothed her when she wanted to clear her head.

Two lovers, forbidden from one another,

A war divides their people, and a mountain divides them apart.

Built a path to be together,

A secret tunnel, secret tunnel,

Through the mountains,

Secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel.

She let the words out of her lips filled the silent tranquillity of the air, as she continued sketching along with the page. Pa or Pop must've sung it to her when she was young a lot because the words always danced their way onto her lips. However, as she sang, she sensed a missing part. Almost like it was incomplete. If her dads sang it to her when she was young, something probably got fuzzy along the way. But it could stay incomplete. Because that version was her own.

She couldn't help but think that her life felt incomplete. She gazed up at the many posters around her room. Becoming an earthbending master would fill it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Comment!


	3. The Phoenix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update time 8:15 pm GMT.

"And then you reach high like this and spin the air," Yumo says, demonstrating by forming a spiral of air, moving her hands faster and growing it.

Currently, it was just a lazy day as the sweltering heat of the sun was glaring down on Omashu. Seri had no work today, but her dads did so it was her Yumo and Po, who was in extra need of a bath. She dipped the sponge into the soapy water and then scrubbed vicariously at Po's fur-skin as he was standing in his oversized bathtub.

"Look at me, Seri," Yumo reminded excitedly.

Seri once again looked and sighed. "I'm watching!"

The spiralling air had grown to a ball size and soon Yumo quickly brought her air ball down with her hands and lept to ride on it. But she fell right through and landed right into the hard dirt. Seri snicked, then promptly stopped after Yumo sent her a nasty glare. Unfortunately today, it wasn't the first time Seri had seen this happen.

"I don't get it," she huffed loudly, picking herself up. "I've been practicing that technique for weeks, and I still can't seem to get it. Avatar Aang invented the Air-Scooter when he was 12 and became a master because of it!"

"You'll get it soon!" Seri comforted, still scrubbing Po. "Plus, Aang was like the Avatar, so I think that's some kind of unfair advantage. And the difference between you a newly airbending mastered Aang is only 2 years! Just saying!" Yumo let a smile come from her lips, and a thought wicked at Seri's mind.

"Think fast!" Seri suddenly yelled, bending moderate a rock in Yumo's way. Without even a flinch, Yumo's hands swept up and caught the rock, balancing it with a small sphere of air. Seri and Yumo exchanged happy glances with each other.

"You're a good airbender, Yu-Yu," Seri reassured, as Yumo flew the rock down onto the ground. "Just keep trying!"

Yumo smiled and rose her hands up to try again. Seri let sympathy cloud her gaze. Seri knew it was hard for Yumo to continue her training like this, so far away from home. She should be with the monks at the Western Air Temple training with the other kids, not trying to teach herself all the way in the Earth Republic so soon.

Po snored softly, and Seri regained her focus that seemed to trail everywhere. She moved up to his humps, and he recoiled and moaned in discomfort. Seri knew he hated being cleaned there, but she would not ride on a dirty hump.

"I know, boy," she cooed to him. "But we can't keep you dirty forever!" Another moderate thud on the ground and a frustrated groan filled the air.

Seri once looked again, and Yumo was again on her rear, grumbling. Seri flashed Yumo an encouraging smile that made her face hurt, and Yumo gave a wry one back. She moved her vision back to Po before a bright white light ticked her eye. She raised her eyebrows in confusion. It darted across her vision again, streaking white light.

What was that? she thought.

Seri blinked, but it was gone. It was probably the sun playing tricks on her. She went back to scrubbing again, but then the same light flashed against her vision.

"What the heck?" she muttered softly to herself. Her eyes quickly darted to the ground before jumping back. Heavily breathing, she dared to look again. Spread over the ground a bright white thing with curly blue spirals, turning into a diamond-like shape white a dot of white at the top. It looked like a flashing kite, but more ominous.

No, no, no, no, no, Seri panics in her head. What are you?

It was should've only been a faint figment of her dreams. An image that kept on ingraining itself into her head at night, leaving her awake at night confused and breathless.

But here it was, floating right in front of her on the grass in the daylight, taunting her.

She didn't know what it had meant or why she kept seeing it. It was just supposed to be a confusing dream when she was asleep.

She flicked herself on her face multiple times, and it was still there, floating next to her. Seri darted her eyes up and forced herself to look away from it, but gasped as the sky transformed into black nothingness, taking over the remaining blue. She looked around and the world around her became soaked in a layer of black before it was just her in this endless void. She screeched.

"Seri," she jumped at the ominous voice, coming from nowhere. She quickly glanced around. It was black everywhere.

"What's going on?" she panicked, glaring at the vast void surrounding everywhere. The same white bright figure came and floated in front of her. She stepped back in fear. "Where am I and who are you? And how do you know me?"

"Claim you destiny," the voice soothed to her.

"What?" she fretted. She quickly spun around on her heel to get a glimpse of what was going on, before meeting a confused Po right on his black eyes.

"-Seri, Seri!" a less-ominous voice called out to her. She registered her surroundings once again. It seemed like in an instant she was back outside in her backyard, the wet sponge soaking her shirt from clutching it too long.

"Yeah?" she croaked, facing an also confused Yumo. She must've looked frantic because Yumo was eyeing her like she was a madwoman.

"What happened?" Yumo nervously asked. "You spaced out and began asking 'what'? everywhere. Are you okay?"

"Did you see that?" Seri quickly asked. "Everything went dark and then-" She doesn't allow herself to register it yet. She was dreaming and soon she'd wake up.

"See what?" Yumo nervously asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I-I-I saw something," Seri stuttered, looking at her turned white knuckles from how hard she was clenching the sponge. She dropped it down into the bath.

"Saw something?" Yumo asked. "A spirit?"

"No," Seri shook her head. As if that could happen. "It's boiling outside. Maybe the sun gave me vertigo or something and made me see things."

Yumo looked at her, concern glazing her eyes. "Perhaps you need to go inside and lie down for a bit. I'll bring you some tea. The new black teas from the Jasmine Dragon are delicious!"

"I think I should get rest," Seri agreed, still shaken. "Thanks, Yu-Yu."

"Don't mention it," Yumo brushed off. "And by the way, I think Po is clean enough." She stepped back, before spinning a mini-tornado and shooting it at Po. His fur flew back with the air, and soon he was a fluffy dry mess. Seri went to go help him step out.

"One foot at a time, boy," Seri coaxed, as he stepped out with all 4 feet. He instantly dove for his food tray.

"Thanks!" Seri croaked before going to step inside.

Suddenly Seri hits the ground from a blast of sound like a clap of thunder that yells through the air. Yumo stumbles next to her and falls through to the ground. Seri quickly holds onto her arm and Yumo latches onto it. A ringing sound blares into her ears, and they shake against the vibrating ground. It stops for a split second until it's like an explosion rips through the earth and shakes them down again. An air-horn sound roars through the air she recognized as Po. Yumo and Seri bounced backwards, colliding with the house, and both screamed. The rumble went as quickly as it came. Seri blinked back anxious tears.

"What was that?" Yumo screamed.

"I think it was an earthquake!" Seri screamed as the ground rumbled under them once again. Seri dashed over to Po and frantically pushed him back into his stable, as the ground shook underneath them. She shakily bended a square up from the ground to cover the stable opening and still heard Po shrieking. She turned back and ran to Yumo, before colliding onto the ground abruptly, tasting dirt. Seri picked herself back up and ran into the house.

"We need somewhere to hide," Seri yelled as they dashed through the house, hands gripping the other. They dodged things flying off the shelves in their living room, before dashing through the beaded curtains, which the beads began vibrating before breaking off, while they were stumbling into the walls and tables.

They immediately dove under the table and Seri bended a mini-border around them through their wooden floors in the house. Seri shuts her eyes tightly in fear while clutching onto Yumo for dear life. The rumbling came to a stop again.

Seri allowed herself to breathe, and her breaths coming out heavy. Seri slowly pulled away from Yumo, still being in near proximity for safety, before feeling something off.

"Something's wrong," Seri mumbled.

"Yeah, something's wrong!" Yumo shouted. "An earthquake just ripped through here!"

"No," Seri said, thinking. "Earthquakes are not sporadic like that. It started, then stopped, then started again. Wait-" Before Seri could think, she bended the border down and then uncovered herself from out under the table and ran out.

"Wait, Seri," Yumo yelled, "Don't go!"

"I'll be back," Seri reassured her. "I just want to look at something!"

"This isn't the time for an analysis," Yumo yelled at her. "If another quake rips through, you will so be in danger!"

She took in a deep breath, looking at Yumo and then looking at quickly doing an analysis outside. It would only be quick. She kept alternating her gaze before running outside. She'd apologize later.

She ran outside her front door and quickly into the front street. No cracks. An earthquake would cause street cracks. However, the roof tiles on some houses had broken down and when she gazes into the city, the roofs seem to bear the most damage. However, it wasn't on all of them.

Why did the rumbling only destroy some houses?

It seemed like an upward attack, which meant no earthquake. She prepared to run back into her house before being blown forwards again by another enormous crash.

She rolled onto her front side, preparing to get up and run back inside, before freezing right then and there. Standing before was a wretched and vile beast. Jagged black and blue feathers covered its entire body, spreading down to long and sharp gleaming talons stuck into its crooked feet. Its eyes were blood-red, which seemed to glow with fire. It spreads its wings out, which enveloped the entire street.

Seri nervously pulled herself away from its line of sight, barely making a sound. She slowly rose to her feet and prepared to run back into her house, before her foot snapped on something.

A twig. Just her luck.

The beast turned in a second, rearing its ugly head at her. It had no pupils, it's eyes had leered on this girl on the street. It rose higher like it was trying to one-up her, even though nothing Seri could do could make it feel intimidating.

It opened its mouth, rows upon rows and jagged teeth, and let out the vilest and scary sound Seri could ever think of. The loud screeching rang up Omashu and blasted her ears. She cupped her ears instantly and screamed out in pain, falling to the ground. It felt like her heart was drumming in her ears, and gosh, what was that ringing sound and why wasn't it going away?

Then it dove for her.

Quickly she drew rocks from the ground and combined them into a shielding structure that surrounded her. She breathed heavily and gulped.

So this was really happening. An hour ago her biggest problem was trying to trick Po into getting into the bath, and now she somehow ends up in a battle with some weird bird-like monster from who knows where.

Funny how life works.

Suddenly, something stabbed through her structure and a sharp gleaming talon poked through. She screamed. The structure exploded apart and Seri practically flew the other way on her feet and was thrown into a house. Seri was face to face with the monster, blood-red eyes staring into her green ones. If she went away, the monster would follow and endanger her home where Yumo and Po were. But it blocked the streetways so she couldn't run the other way.

She gulped as she thought. If she didn't fight, she would risk getting killed. If she left, she might also risk getting killed.

So all she could do was fight.

She stood her ground confidently, although it terrified her. Somehow, the words of Sifu Bonu, her old earthbending teacher, echo back into her head:

Earth is the element of substance, which means it's strong and full of fortitude. To bend the earth, we must be diverse and headstrong and prove our worthiness that we are strong enough to handle this. You must have a special connection with it and wait for the right moment to strike.

She let the words sink into her. She needed to be strong. Be like the element she was born to wield. She focused her energy and synced it with the earth and ripped a boulder from the ground and hurled it at the beast. It made a minor hit on its belly and the beast opened its jagged mouth wide. She expected a loud scream to once again destroy her ears, but it was muffled and mostly replaced by white noise.

She made a run for it as it rose its talons at Seri, whose eyes darted around the place. She spotted some trees in the corner. Quickly, she bended a cylinder from the ground and elevated herself up to the tree level. She latched onto a branch and swung herself up onto it.

She bent down and tried to blend in with the leaves on the tree and quietly gazed at the beast, not daring to make any sound or movement. The beast lightly flew around in a circle, trying to find her. It screeched as if it was yelling at her to finish what they started. It didn't know where she was. She wiped her forehead in relief but didn't quite celebrate yet.

Seri turned to the tree next to her and focused her energy on its roots. She rose her hands up, and the tree began uprooting itself from the ground. She had steady energy on it and hurled it from its place at the beast. It collided with its head, and it swiftly turned its head to where Seri was and it's red eyes burned into her. She mentally cursed.

She was in trouble.

Seri made a huge jump from her tree to the next and swung herself around its branches and landed on a slanted roof. Her foot dragged onto it as the tiles started ripping off. Seri stumbled as she was on the edge and quickly balanced her hands out to avoid the fall. She landed back onto the roof and darted across the edges, ripping boulders from the earth simultaneously and hurling it at the monster as she went. It rose into the flight, dodging most of her attacks.

It soared above her and Seri attempted to flip back, but a sharp pain stabbed her shoulder. Seri looked over, and the beast had dug its talons right into her shoulder. She screamed into the air, as blood began gushing down. She did a painful somersault onto her back and began slipping down the roof. Quickly she hastily bent a thick cylinder to catch her as she landed with a thud. Her right hand cupped her left shoulder that was now gushing blood that stained her shirt crimson. She rose, but pain screamed through her shoulder, and she landed back with a painful force.

A sheath of black swept over her face and the winged-beast loomed over her in a circle, ready to feast on its prey.

"Don't hurt me," she cried out. It probably couldn't understand her. The same black earlier today started merging with the earth and she lost consciousness.

\----

Seri's eyes snapped open and her breathing became heavy. She felt like she was lying on the softest substance she had ever felt, and it almost didn't make her want to get up. Seri blinked lush green, came into view and took in the details and instantly sat up. A canopy of green trees surrounded her, held up by thick brown trunks. Bright sunlight peeked through as her fingers scrunch at the lush green grass under her.

She quickly jumped to her feet and touched her ears. The white noise went away and she could take in all the forest sounds. She screamed. "Where am I?" Perhaps that beast had taken her from Omashu to some distant forest and was about to feed on her insides.

Seri turned around towards her surroundings and felt vulnerable in this unknown place. She prepared to pull earth from the ground, but nothing came out. Seri tried again and again, but nothing happened. She couldn't bend. 

"What?" she panicked, breathless. "Why can't I bend?"

She quickly turned around again, only to be blinded with a bright white glow on her face. She gasped and prepared to run. Seri turned the other way, only to be met with it again. The white, spirally, floaty figure of that thing she saw earlier today and in her dreams.

"Who are you?" she screamed at it. "And what is this place?"

"You are in the Spirit World," it says back in an ominous feminine voice.

Seri's jaw practically hangs to the forest ground. "I'm sorry, did you just say Spirit World?"

Seri's waiting for a nod until she realizes this thing doesn't have a face.

"Yes," it replies to her casually.

"Oh my gosh, did I just die?" Seri frets, roping her hands through her hair. "No one just goes to the Spirit World. Unless they've gone through to a portal." This could not be happening. Her dads. Yumo. Republic City. Earthbending master. She hoped she was in some really confusing dream and would wake up with a relieving sweat soon.

"You did not die," it replies, and Seri sighs with relief. "Rather, you have just started living."

Seri frowns hard. "Cut the deep mumbo jumbo and get to the point. WHY AM I HERE?"

"To restore balance," it says. "Seri-" She, it begins before freezing.

"Hello," Seri shouts. "Weird spirit thingy. Tell me why I'm here." She looks at it until it dissolves.

"wAit!" Seri yells. "I'm not done yet!" She reaches into the air and stupidly tries to grab at it before it recedes into thin air.

"If I wasn't confused then, then I am now," Seri grumbles loudly. But apparently, that's not the only thing that grumbles. It's an eerie grumble that's ready to scream and pounce on her. Seri turns again, and somehow the winged beast has made it into the Spirit World.

"So now the ominous spirit leaves me!" Seri screeches, running away. "Lucky me!" Seri was really afraid this time. With no bending and some weird white floaty thingy giving her half-answers, she was losing her mind right now.

She emerged herself from the canopies, and out into a vast green field that seemed to stretch the farther she ran. She dared to look over her shoulder and there was the beast snarling at her and doing a mixture of running and flying to her.

Her body became weakened by all the running, and soon she wanted to fall over and crumple and hoped she would pass for a fat blade of grass.

A rough leather-like sheet slapped her face and brought her down onto the ground.

She was face to face with this monster. And she had clearly been outrun. The monster roared and screeched into her, and opened its mouth.

Something collided with her soul that reached her body. It was an energy she hadn't felt before. Her entire body coursed with it, making her newly awake. She stood up strongly, and even the beast stepped in her presence.

This vast expanse of the field suddenly began swirling around her fast, like an endless spiral, and it caught her and the beast up in the middle of this.

Then it was the Spirit World no more, but right on the roof, she was on before. She walks above it and gasped at what she sees down below.

Somehow Seri, herself, is sprawled out onto a cylinder of earth, blood gushing down her shoulder and unconscious. Her olive-skin is a gastly blue.

She looks down at herself, and it looks like she's blue. Not the pale blue Other Seri has on her skin, but an ethereal blue that glows. Was she out of her body? 

Seri quickly runs down to her body. In the next moment, Seri opens her eyes again, and instantly bright white light flashed against both her eyes, melding it in her vision. She didn't just see, but she saw. She was no longer standing over her body but lying down. Seri stood up straight, ignoring her injury.

She was back. And she would destroy this best and save her city.

A tornado of air came cascading around her like a ball, and soon her feet lifted her from the ground. It was like she was floating with energy, rising above the monster and above her street. She had never felt so much energy at once.

She let the energy take over her as she felt a new awakening rise in her. Something jolted against her body. She looked down, and it seemed like that weird floaty thing she had seen in her dreams, and now the Spirit World had appeared on her torso and flashed across her before going away.

Seri floated through the air, then back onto the ground, ready to take on the beast millions of times bigger than her. She looked around. She was back in her backyard.

But with her here, the beast wouldn't stand a chance.

The air dispersed, then blasted through her backyard and into the street which blew the beast back. She lifted a huge mound of earth from the ground that put her small house to shame and effortlessly launched it at the monster. It crashed against its flesh and it flapped its wings sporadically. It propped its talons into the air, ready to dig at her. Quickly she drew a tornado of air through its direction and blasted it away from her.

Rapidly, she was sending boulders, trying to weaken it. She then felt a new awakening of power in her, and the air once again rose from her hands and into a sphere that encircled itself around the beast's head. Quickly she started spinning the air out of its body that merged with the air she created on her own. It's face was frozen to only look horrified as it spluttered and screeched.

She was going to kill it, and it would leave Omashu alone.

"Make peace with it!" the same ominous voice came and spoke through her.

"Who are you?" Seri screams.

"Raava," it confirms. Raava? She would be confused later. Right now this beast was going to destroy her city. Seri releases the air as the beast lets out a wretched cough. Quickly she directed all her energy into what Raava said. Make peace. She listened to Raava even though she did not know who she or it was. Seri rose her hands up once again and soon focused them onto the monster. She felt another surge of energy that was about to be unlocked.

Seri spotted water from Po's drinking tray and pulled the water. She held it steady in a round blob and moved it towards the beast. She began rolling her hands and spiralled them around the beast as it screeched. The water began glowing and soon she began spinning gold energy all around it, making peace as Raava said.

The gold energy flashed brightly before surrounding the beast in a gold dome. Suddenly, something burst out from it and shot up into the sky. She looked up and a flying creature appeared, but instead of a wretched and vile beast, a beautiful blue and black bird, with huge wings soared through the sky and then back to her backyard. She gawked and felt in awe. It soared back up into the sky, before swooping down over the city and flew into thin air.

Seri just realizes what happened.

She was unstoppable. 

Her eyes gazed around the backyard and at her house. She looked up and through one window; she spotted Yumo. Shock froze against her features.

The white light disappeared from her eyes, and instead of being filled with power, she felt an immense weakness surge through her.

She stared at Yumo for one more moment before collapsing onto the ground.

\----

Seri wakes up. This time she's clearly not in some Spirit World forest. What a weird dream? The blinding lights of the room make her head hurt and a stuffy smell that seems like sickness looms in her nostrils. She rubs her head in confusion. Seri gets a feeling of her mouth that somehow feels dry and bitter at the same time. Her body feels lethargic like a dead weight. She feels the faint brush of sheets and a mattress under her.

She's not in her regular clothes but rather 

There's a resonating ringing sound that seems to play through her ears and it won't go away. She winces.

She instantly tries to get up and soon regrets it as a shot of pain races through her entirely at once, especially in her shoulder. She lies down and screams in pain. 

She turns her head, and the world is one blur, before she sees another row of beds down in a row, some with people in them. The bed next to her has Air Nomad robes sprawled out on them. Yumo.

"Sh... awake!" she hears an unfamiliar voice ring at her. She moans, and soon an unfamiliar face is hovering over her. It's a lady who has long flowing brown hair down her back and deep brown skin. She's in a dark blue dress that looks like Water Tribe and has a satchel belted across her hips.

"Really!" she finally hears a familiar voice. It sounds like a yell but's it's muffled.

"Are... kay?" another one muffles at her. Two men join the nurse that she takes a while to recognize, but once she does, they're unforgettable. Pa and Pop.

"There you... dumpli..." Pa whispers are breathless and she can barely hear him. But she doesn't need to hear to know how he feels with tears glazing his eyes.

"... don... know... worried we ...re about...y," Pop says, and he sounds distant even though he's leering over her. They both wrap her into a hug, staying clear of her shoulder.

"Can y... hear...?" The doctor asks, and Seri shakes her head no. It sounds muffled. There, but not there.

She clears her throat, then braces to yell slowly. "What is your name? Who is your family? What's happening in your future?"

Seri forces her mind to think. "I'm Seri Shi, my dads are Jeng and Yon Shi and Yumo is my foster sister. I'm going to Republic City University next year. Where am I?" Seri's voice sounds muffled even when she talks. She hits her ears and tries to see if that will fix it. The world still sounds hushed.

The lady and her dads let out a relieved sigh. .... Omashu Healing Centre. ...ealer Illo."

"Why can't I hear properly?" Seri asks frantically, hands grazing her ears. "And what am I doing here?"

"You're hearing... been impacted... earthquake... monster," the words come out in muffles. Seri analyzes her lips, but even then things still feel confusing. She can still hear, but it's a few words that sound faint and white noise.

"How long until I hear properly?" Seri asks. It sounds faint, but Seri can make out most of the words she's saying. 

"A...months... probably ye...s," she informs loudly, and Seri groans.

"Pa, Pop," she groans. "What's going on? What's wrong with my hearing? And there was an earthquake? And what monster?""

"There was...attack," Pop says frantically, cupping his hand onto her face. She focuses on his lips. "A corrupted Spirit... We didn't even see it, because everyone hid inside...town. But once... Yumo found you unconscious on the roof. You've... asleep for a few d..."

Seri wants to gasp, but her entire chest hurts. Why was her entire chest hurting? She tries to focus her mind on one thing, but she can't grasp it. This was going to be so hard.

"Yumo told me you...fighting it," Pa says, anger lacing his tone. "Why did you fight? Seri... been killed."

"I-I-I just saw it and it cornered me," Seri explains drowsy. What did they give her? "It was self-defence."

Pop puffs out his chest. "We're gl... okay. But n.... scare us again... that. We thought... lost you!" She frowned as she saws the tears welling in their eyes fell. She never wanted to make her dads ever feel like this again.

"Where's Yumo?" Seri quickly asks. "Is she okay?"

"... few cuts and bruises... fine. ... currently... healing session," Pa says, and Seri is instantly relieved. "... she's in shock. She's barely talk... anyone."

"I want to see her," Seri demands and rises from her bed before her body gets the best of her. She whimpers.

"Take it easy!" Illo cautions loudly. "... still badly injured. I'm surprised you...able to fight... by yourself. It has... take... massive toll... body. You need to rest." The doctor places a warm hand on Seri, placing her back down onto the bed.

"We should.... rep.... bandage," she says. Her warm hands graze Seri's shoulder before unwrapping the bandage off her shoulder. It's crusted with her deep crimson red blood. Seri looks down as it reveals a deep gash that almost makes Seri want to faint if she weren't already weak.

Illo takes in a deep breath, before bending water from the pouch strapped on her side, then massages it over her wound. A moan of relief escapes Seri's lips as the glowing water flows over her wound.

"Better?" she asks, and Seri reads her lips.

"Yeah," Seri sighs, although it sounds more like a moan. This definitely felt better. Illo took her hands off and rolled out some more bandages from a roll and wrapped them around her wound.

"When will I get better?" Seri breathed.

Illo looked conflicted before sighing. "The... pretty deep gash... lost a lot of blood."

"When will I get better?" Seri shouted although it sounded like a weak cry.

"... regular healing sessions.... therapy... few years... back to normal. ... might never be the way it used to be," Illo explains to her and her dads.

Seri whimpers and groans. She can't hear everything, but she hears the most discouraging parts. "Will this affect my bending?"

"... still bend... not the way you us...," Dr. Illo sighs.

Seri turns to her dad's. "Tell her she's lying."

Pa sighs. "Seri...be fine.... process will be long... study at the University..." She sighs back into herself.

"...be with your family," Dr. Illo says, getting up. She's leaving them alone. Good. No more fake optimism.

"Is there... you need?" Pops asks.

"Can I talk with Yumo?" Seri asked, and everyone nods. 

"Yu...'s still... healing session," Pa tells her, and she frowns.

"Then could I also just be alone?" Seri requests. "I know I just woke up and you're glad, but I just want to be alone with my thoughts."

"Ok dumpling!" Pops says, and then they both kiss the top of her head. "Call if you need anything!" And they both smile at her before leaving the room out the door.

She just lays there, a million thoughts racing through her brain. All they're talking about is this battle, but when she thinks of it, fuzzy images play into her brain.

She swears she hears a faint sound trailing the room, but she ignores it. However, it practically pounds against her skull and gets louder until she can make it out.

"Pst," it sounds like. Her eyes dart across the room and try to navigate it, and they land on the doorway. There are familiar yellow bun clasps that peek from the door.

"Yumo?" Seri questions, about to be relieved. A head peeks into the door, and it's Yumo. But not quite Yumo. Her brown skin looks pale and instead of her happy-go-lucky Air Nomad smile, she looks frazzled, eyes frantic.

"Yumo," Seri sighs out in relief. "It's you."

"talk..y... alone?" Yumo asks frantically, asks and Seri nods nervously. Yumo slips in. She's not in her robes, rather a white tank top and tight black shorts. She looked skinny before in her robes, but now Seri just notices how skinny she actually is. Probably because she doesn't eat meat. There are various bandages plastered on her arms and legs, and a big one across her face, but she's not injured like Seri.

"I'm so glad to see you, Yu-Yu," Seri breathes and Yumo smiles. Yumo takes a seat on the bed next to her and slips on her robes.

"Me too," Yumo reveals. "You...how worried...was."

"Thanks, Yu-Yu," Seri replies, even though she can't fully understand her. But knowing Yumo, it's something good. She reaches out and they intertwine their hands together. Yumo's hand is smooth and lithe against her thick, calloused one.

Her lips move, but Seri can't read them this time and she can barely hear the muffles.

"Yu-Yu," Seri calls. "The healer tells me I lost some of my hearing. Could you speak louder?"

"Really?" Yumo cooes. "What can you hear?"

"I can just hear some words, but sometimes it's too quiet, then I hear white noise," Seri explains, and Yumo looks at her sadly. "It's fine, Yu-Yu, the healer says it should be back to normal in a couple of years."

"Th... long... time," Yumo says. She clears her throat. "I mean, that's a long time."

Yumo clears her throat, then at the top of her lungs begins. It's the first time today she's felt things were too loud. "The monster was so loud, everyone was inside hiding and taking shelter. I was so scared of how you just left. That was very brave and stupid of you."

Seri smiles. "I know it was. I promise I won't scare you again."

"You better not or I'll airbend you all the way to Ba Sing Se," Yumo jokingly threatens and Seri laughs for the first time today. But her chest hurts, so she stops.

Seri closes her eyes back for a second to feel tranquil silence, but images flash across her vision. Her breath hitches. It's an image of the winged beast, rumbling through Omashu. And then it moves to Seri. She's sprawled out unconscious next to a roof, blood dripping don her shoulder and stning her shirt, but when she opens her eyes, they start glowing white. Then she's floating up into the sky, air all around her. Then it flashes to the spirally spirit-thing. 

Seri snaps her eyes open, gasping.

"Yo... oka...," Yumo asks, nervously peering over.

"Fine," Seri lies. "I'm fine."

"I can't be...fought...monster...yourself. ... was shocking," Yumo told her, adding a soft chuckle that seemed forced by how her chest puffed out. Her eyes looked nervous like there was something she wasn't telling.

"What's on your mind?" Seri curiously asked.

"During... battle," Yumo begins. "Something... weird happened..."

Seri narrowed her eye in confusion. "Apart from the Spirit monster that tried to rip Omashu into pieces, what else could be weird?"

"...y... blacked out," Yumo admitted, but this wasn't news to Seri. She had the weirdest dream that she was in the Spirit World. "... after it happened... couldn't believe my eyes."

Seri focused more curiously. "What? Yu-Yu, you're scaring me."

"...no straightforward way...I'll just say it," Yumo begins. "Promise... won't freak out?"

"If you have to make me promise I won't freak out, the news is probably freak-out worthy," Seri told her. "Just spill it."

Yumo took a huge huff of breath and lowered her head before looking Seri dead in the eye. Seri read her lips intently. "You're the Avatar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter, oof. And a huge cliffhanger. What did you guys think? Tell me or message me in the comments. See you next Saturday!


	4. The Glowing Kite

The room dove into stark silence out of sheer confusion of Yumo said, so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. A look of disbelief came across Seri’s features, and she stared at Yumo, who looked relieved but frantic at the same.

“Funny joke, Yu-Yu,” Seri deadpanned. “Now stop taking advantage of the fact that I’m drowsy and can hear partially, and tell me what actually happened.”

“... not joking, Seri,” Yumo tells, and Seri tries to hear a joking tone in her voice but can’t. Maybe because she’s partially deaf, but Yumo doesn’t seem the be joking. “You are the Avatar,” Yumo says it loud and clear.

Seri rolled her eyes and played along. “And why am I the Avatar?” she said in a sarcastic tone.

Yumo ignored the sarcasm in her voice. “W-when you... unconscious... I was so scared. I thought you were dead,” Yumo stutters, colouring draining from her skin. “I went to rush outside and then you opened your eyes and they started glowing. Then you started floating, and you came right into our backyard!”

“Yeah, right,” Seri brushed off. “Maybe you were seeing things. We’re all shaken up by what happened.”

“I-I-I wasn’t seeing things,” Yumo prodded. “Listen to me. You were in the Avatar state. You were airbending and waterbending effortlessly!”

“Hold on, I was airbending and waterbending,” Seri called. “Yu-Yu that’s not possible. Say by some odd chance I am the Avatar, I haven’t even mastered those elements.”

“You can do...in the Avatar State,” Yumo explained. “...do a lot of things...Avatar state...can’t do... Bending elements you haven’t even been taught is just a fraction of it. “

“This isn’t possible,” Seri says, laying even more lethargic on her bed. She thought of the visions she had had, the weird dream that she was in the Spirit World and out of her body before fighting the monster off. Could it all match up?

“...do you think you fought... by yourself?” Yumo yelled above a whisper. “... amazing earthbender ... wouldn’t have... enough... it down.”

“It isn’t possible,” Seri said louder, not wanting to listen to Yumo. She would’ve gotten up and stormed away from her if she had proper mobility.

“Don’t you think it’s weird how you were born on the same day the Red Lotus Siege on Republic City happened?” Yumo said louder, through the silent room. “Avatar Korra died that same day, and you were born moments after it happened. Pa and Po have said this so many times. The next Avatar is always born right after the previous one dies!”

“It isn’t possible!” Seri yells. “Yumo, you aren’t making any sense! You’re still shaken up by what happened! You need to rest!”

“I am making sense!” Yumo yells. “You’re the Avatar. Have I not mentioned that you’re 15 and better at earthbending than most people can dream to be?”

“No, it makes little sense!” Seri yells and then coughs. “Yu-Yu, I think I should be alone now!”

“But this is huge!” Yumo says, ignoring her. “You are the Avatar!”

“Stop saying that word!” Seri yells back. “Read the room, Yumo!” Seri dropped the cute nickname to confront Yumo.

Yumo squints her eyes as she gazes around the room. “There’s nothing for me to read that relates to our argument!”

Seri sighs and dropped the sarcasm. “I mean, consider how I feel right now. Could we just stop talking for now?”

“But Seri,” Yumo begins with prodding eyes. “This is huge! We can’t just ignore this.”

“Yes we can,” Seri says, turning her body away from Yumo. “Can we please stop talking about this? You’re making me feel overwhelmed.” Yumo silences herself and plops down onto the bed, then takes the wing of her robes and begins chewing on the fabric nervously.

Seri moves her head back up, and her eyes fly to the doorway where a man has just appeared. He’s in all black robes, and a hood that shields most of his face, but she can make out a smirk that creeps across his lips. His head tilts up, and she’s met with a pair of dark brown eyes swirling with uncertainty.

Seri blinks, and the man disappears like a phantom.

“What?....” she lets herself trail off. Perhaps she was still weary from the herbs they gave her and saw this man. Just like she had a dream about being in the Spirit World and that weird spiral kite telling her to claim her destiny. But perhaps it wasn’t a trick of her mind taunting her. What if they all meant and led to something?

It probably wouldn’t. It was all one big fat coincidence. Some other lucky 15-year-old kid would be declared as the Avatar and Yumo would leave her alone.

But if she was the Avatar. That would be the greatest chance of her life. Out of everyone who could’ve been chosen to do the so-called task of “restoring balance to the world” Seri becomes the one to do that. How would she? She could barely restore the patience of her boss Ta Ge when she did something slightly off, so the world was out of the question.

Yumo loved the Avatar. It was her niche to know every single fact of the Avatar and Seri loved when it made her happy. But everything that she saw probably came from her intense fixation on learning who the new Avatar was and she had pushed that fantasy onto Seri.

But the monster was enormous. Is it possible she had extra help in the Avatar state?

Seri closes her eyes again and hyper focuses on the battle. Clouds of fuzziness wrap over her memory, but she tries to reach out once again.

An image pops into her forefront, but it’s not of the battle of the monster. It’s a blue place with two glowing domes on either side of the place. And in the middle are 2 people. A girl and a boy. No, a girl and a man. They’re both in outfits that look like Water Tribe and they seem to fight each other. The girl’s eyes are glowing white and the man’s red.

She takes a while to realize that this is Avatar Korra and that’s Unalaq, the briefly Dark Avatar. Why was she seeing this?

Then suddenly, tendrils of red and black flow out of his mouth and into Korra’s ripping something white out of her. She gasps as she recognizes it as the spiral thing.

All the images go dark until the spiral things pop into her vision that disappears. A shock jolts through her body, then she cries out in pain.

“Seri!” Yumo yells wearily. Her eyes are blurry with water and her breathing slows. Yumo is standing over her, looking frantic. What was that and what had jolted her?

“Just a bad dream,” Seri croaks out, as Yumo sighs with relief. Seri was sure of one thing.

That was no bad dream.

\----

After a long and tenuous 2 weeks in the Healing Centre, Seri finally gets to go home. As they go across the Omashu on the linking trains, Omashu looks in shambles. House partially destroyed and scattered matter everywhere. Seri couldn’t believe she saved this one on her own.

When they get to her house, she can barely contain her joy and relief as Pop puts his key into the door. He opens the outside and there’s a square of matter covering it. Pop dashes his foot down and brings it back to the earth, revealing their house.

Her eyes widen immediately. It looks like her house, but if a tornado dropped and exploded through her living room. Everything is everywhere.

The telescreen lies off the table and onto its face with a scattering of glass near it. The photos they have on the wall and the plates they had on the mantle are all shattered onto the floor and scattered in broken pieces. And the beaded curtains now look like a string with all the beads scattered on the door. She walks across the curtains beads when she spots something.

Her foot brushes on something again, and it’s a cracked frame with a photo in it. Her dads, Seri and Yumo. She picks it up and pockets it.

“Stop!” Yumo yelled, cupping her hands over her ears.

“What’s wrong, Yu-Yu?” Pa says.

“I can’t handle the sounds of the beads,” she admits. Yumo was sensitive to sound like this.

“Sorry Yu-Yu,” Seri mumbles, and goes forward, avoiding the beads for Yumo. She steps into the kitchen and there’s cluttered matter everywhere around their table, which is turned over. Everything looks in shambles.

Seri looks through the door to her backyard before seeing somebody. She quickly runs outside before tripping. She gets up, and it’s an enormous crater of earth dug deep into her backyard. How far did the battle go?

“ar... okay?” someone says above her. It’s an unfamiliar lady.

“I’m fine,” Seri says, picking herself back up. “Who are you?”

“I’m Po’s pet sitter,” she introduces. “Min.” She focuses before a brushing nudge of trunk sweeps at her. Seri laughs and Po snores into the air and hugs his trunk.

“Po!” she exclaims. How could she forget about him?

“got.. sitter,” Pa comes out from behind her as she gets up, grabbing onto her arm and helping her. “Po..expert hands.”

“Be careful of this crater,” Pa says louder.

“What happened to the house?” Seri asks.

“… part.. destroyed in the battle,” he says, reading his lips. She’s been getting better at that the past few days as some of her hearings been returned. “...so focused... you... house... in shambles.” He says.

“....men from work...help rebuild,” Pa explains. It doesn’t weigh on Seri that they’ve been missing work because of her until she feels bad.

“... wash up and meet... us here,” Pop instructs and Yumo and Seri retreat into the house and in their rooms. She flings open the door and plops on the bed, the photo still clutched into her hand, and she looks at it. It of her and her dads and Yumo, Seri 10 and Yumo 9. Pa and Pop look elated and Seri, whose hair is a wild mess of tangles she would eventually learn to tame and a crooked smile opened wide. Yumo looks timid. Timid but happy. Her bangs cover most of her face, and she’s shyly smiling. She’s in her orange and red robes.

It was the day they had taken her in after the Red Lotus hunters killed her sky bison along with the adult nomads that came with her. She was their only survivor. After that, Seri’s resentment for them shot up to the sky.

Technically, Yumo could’ve been back to the Western Air Temple in a matter of months, but she started her being a nomad early and lived with them in Omashu.

And they had grown too attached to her to let her go.

She placed the photo on her drawers and sighed. Yumo and she had spoken little since the whole Avatar ordeal, only exchanged a few words. She never told her dads what had happened, and it left them to only speculate about why their daughters were fighting.

Seri shuddered as she thought of the vision of Avatar Korra and that humanoid red thing. Courtesy of Yumo, she knew all about the battle of Korra and UnaVaatu, but why did she get visions of it?

She looked in front of her mirror and tried to slip her shirt off with one hand, and do a little with her left shoulder. It hadn’t been bandaged, as it started scarring and looked less like a deep gash, and just red mangled flesh. It still hurt when she moved it, even though the worse of it was over, and that’s why she still needed to do healing sessions every week.

Seri then plopped down into her bed again and soaked in the familiarity. She had been sleeping on that uncomfortable cardboard with a bedsheet disguised as a bed and slipping back into her own sheets felt relieving. She reached over to her nightstand and brought out what had her tranquillity. Her sketchbook felt weird in her hands, almost heavy. She took out her pencil, just as her door swung opened.

“Hey Seri,” Yumo said timidly, revealing herself. She was chewing on her wingsuit again as she walked in.

“Hey Yu-Yu,” Seri replied tiredly.

“Hey Seri,” she said back. “What are you doing?”

“Just drawing,” Seri replied. Yumo stopped the small talk and sat on the edge of her bed. Once Yumo saw what she had drawn, it was like the colour had drained from her face immediately.

“What’s wrong, Yu-Yu?” Seri asked, and Yumo pulled back before a small smile burned on her lips.

“Have I ever told... the Avatar relics?” Yumo asked, and Seri rolled her eyes.

“Enough of this Avatar stuff!” Seri said.

“...need to tell...new revelation,” Yumo said, lighting up.

“Fine,” she huffed and searched through her brain. She could recall the exact shoe size of Kyoshi, the thread count of Aang’s robes, the largeness of Kuruk’s big toes, the type of dragon that Roku owned, and the exact shade of Korra’s blue eyes, but as much as she searched she couldn’t think of relics.

“Whenever the next Avatar....Air Nomad, the monks made the all the children choose...toys...some comprised items...past Avatars,” Yumo went on explaining. “Whoever...the 4 correct to...be identified... next Avatar.”

“And I didn’t buy toys to play with,” Seri huffed. “I’m going to be a university student next year.”

“Y... drew the toys,” Yumo revealed, staring down at the page. “See, look.”

“Yeah, right,” she told Yumo. “How did I draw the Avatar relics?”

“I’m not kidding, Seri,” Yumo convinced. “How did you know to draw these?”

“I was just messing around and doodling,” Seri defended. “I drew them randomly.”

“This isn’t random, Seri,” Yumo said, looking at the page. “You drew a hog monkey, a turtle duck, a whirligig, and a drum. These are all the toys they would use to identify the Avatar. It’s not a coincidence that this was a random thing. You drew them because they were familiar to you!”

“I’m not the Avatar,” Seri shouted. “None of this makes any sense!”

“Just because it makes little sense doesn’t make it fake!” Yumo told her. “I know what I saw. You were in the Avatar state and now you drew the relics! You’re the Avatar! Raava is in you!”

Seri let the words right off her. “What did you just say?”

“I just gave a bunch of evidence why you’re the Avatar,” Yumo said. “Don’t deny it.”

“But after that,” Seri said, breathing heavily. “Who do I have in me?”

“Raava,” Yumo told her. “She is the spirit of light and order and fused with Avatar Wan to become the first Avatar. Without Raava, the Avatar cannot bend all 4 elements and cannot go into the Avatar state.”

Seri closed her eyes and let herself imagine. The beast forced itself into against her vision again, and she was up in the air, staring down at Omashu. Something flashed against her torso. It was that spirally thing.

“Make peace with it.”

“Who are you?”

“Raava.”

That thing that kept appearing in her dreams. When she had that weird dream about being in the Spirit World. Was that Raava?

“How come you never told me about Raava?” Seri asked.

“I didn’t think you cared,” Yumo admits. Her eyes get glazy and she halts and moves her head down.

“No, I do,” Seri quickly said, holding her hand. “I love how you’re passionate about the Avatar. But that isn’t me. I’m just Seri.” A tear dripped down her eyes before Seri got up and drew her into a hug. She had avoided hugs ever since her shoulder got injured, but Yumo needed it.

“When I went unconscious, I had this dream that I was in the Spirit World,” she remembers, whispering to Yumo. “And when I was fighting, I can now remember hearing the name Raava.”

“That was no dream,” Yumo tells her, as they slowly pull away. “Seri, I know you don’t want to listen to me but this heavily points to the fact that you are the Avatar. I know what I saw. Raava. Going into the Spirit World.

“What do I do now?” she asked, not letting it sink into her.

“We should tell your dads and then tell the White Lous,” Yumo admits. “The cycle hasn’t ended. “

“But what do I do now?” Seri admitted. “When everyone gets over their post-Avatar hangover, then they’ll come to their sense and realize I’m- they don’t need the Avatar. I’m sure when I get revealed I don’t need to be anywhere or I won’t “restore balance”. I’ll just loiter in the Spirit World in my free time and get people to pay to see me bend the 4 elements."

“We need you,” Yumo reassures. “More than you realize. Seri you symbolize what everyone’s’ been looking for!”

“I don’t even know what to do,” Seri reveals, digging her hands through her hair. “This is all so confusing.”

“You’ll be trained,” Yumo explains. “Every Avatar has the best masters. You don’t need this alone.”

“I’m sure I just have the past Avatars at my disposal so I’ll ask them what they did wrong and not do that,” Seri says, but Yumo’s face falls.

“You can’t do that,” Yumo quickly says.

“Why?”

“During Avatar Korra’s fight with UnaVaatu, the spirit of darkness and chaos, Vaatu ripped Raava out of Korra’s body and then it restarted the entire cycle, meaning you have no connection to the past Avatars,” Yumo explained, and her jaw hung open. The vision she had. How did that come up to Korra broke the cycle?

“Just my luck,” Seri grumbled. “I get the title of a lifetime and now I can’t even talk to the people who came before me.”

“Don’t worry,” Yumo said. “Avatar Korra wrote a book, kind of like a manual for the next Avatar.”

“So where do we get it?” Seri asked.

“It’s in the Southern Water Tribe,” she says, and Seri grumbles yet again. “But I’m sure if we turn ourselves into the White Lotus they can find it for you.”

“Turning us in,” Seri repeats. “You sound like we’re committing a crime.”

Yumo narrows her eyes. “I never said we were committing a crime. I said we were going to reveal you to the White Lotus. But first, we need to tell Pa and Pop.”

\----

“So are you ready to go back to work?” Pa asked, pouring hot soup into her bowl. They were all surrounded by the dining table in the middle of the kitchen in shambles.

“I don’t know,” Seri hissed. “It might be hard since the injury impacted my bending.”

“I’m sure Ta Ge will be happy to see you,” Pa said. Ta Ge was never happy to see anyone, especially Seri. But she knew Pa was trying to lighten the mood.

“Did anyone see the fight?” Seri suddenly asked. “For real?”

“No one witnessed it, but word of mouth gets around here really fast,” Pop explained. “Everyone’s calling you Seri the Slayer.”

“Seri the Slayer,” Yumo said, rolling the name off her tongue. “That sounds fun.”

It should be more like Seri the Avatar. Avatar Seri. Even the name sounded weird.

Her dads chuckled. She gazed over to Yumo, who had a prodding look in her eyes. She probably wanted them to tell her about the whole Avatar ordeal.

“Um, Pa, Pop,” Seri said. “I have an announcement to make.”

They both froze and stopped eating their soup. “What is it, dumpling?”

She stopped, ready to take it in and sigh. If she told her dads, it would only make the fact that she was the Avatar more true. She met all their gazes and got ready to announce.

“Please tell them not to call me Seri the Slayer,” Seri dodged and her dads raised an eyebrow. “I don’t want to be put on a pedestal.”

“Um.. ok,” Pa began awkwardly while Yumo shot her a confused glare. “I guess we’ll think of something else.”

“No names, no titles,” she yelled a little. “I’m just Seri. Nothing else!” She took in a deep breath and almost glared at her concerned looking family. The realization hit her, and she awkwardly sat down and shoved her soup in her mouth afterwards as he still gave her concerned looks.

They ate the rest of the meal in silence after Seri’s outburst, and soon they all got up and cleaned afterwards. Seri brought her dishes over towards the sink while Yumo joined her and their dads left.

“Why didn’t you tell them?” Yumo confronted. “I thought you were going to tell them you were the Avatar!”

Seri gripped the countertop. “I couldn’t bring myself to!”

“Why?” Yumo asked, standing over her. Seri looked at her and just realized that Yumo was taller than her, as her chin came up to Seri’s forehead.

“It would basically be like accepting some destiny I don’t even know because Raava decided on me when I was born,” Seri outbursts. “I’m not supposed to be the Avatar! I don’t want to be the Avatar.”

“Maybe I just won’t tell anyone and I’ll just be regular old Seri who happens to be the Avatar, not Avatar Seri,” Seri revealed.

“Are you kidding me?” Yumo shouted. “Raava has given you the gift of a lifetime and you just choose to sit back and be average? The world is looking for you Seri and you save them. You can help them take down the Red Lotus once and for all.”

“You don’t realize what kind of pressure that is,” Seri said to her. “Everyone will expect me to save the world, but I know nothing about that. All I want to do is go to the University as planned.”

“That isn’t your destiny, Seri,” Yumo says. “Being the Avatar is and I can’t force you into this position but just think about it. You weren’t randomly chosen as the Avatar. Raava chose you on purpose and it’s your job to decide what to do with that.”

Yumo angrily dropped the last dish into the sink and disappeared down into the hallway, leaving Seri and her thoughts alone. She began angrily scrubbing the dishes.

Stupid Avatar. Stupid destiny. Stupid Raava. Stupid Yu-

She caught the last thought before it could spread into more anger over her sister. A banging echoed through the window. She looked up and jumped back at a silhouette of a man before she could register; it disappeared like smoke.

She didn’t realize her heart was beating so fast until she felt an immense pounding in her chest. She quickly turned down the blinds and left the sink a soapy mess.

\----

Yumo and Seri were fighting again. Nothing like a brawl, but now they had entered another gray period where they didn’t talk to each other and they had barely ended the previous one. She had barely acknowledged the existence of Seri over the past few days, which was surprising. Yumo had an obsession with the Avatar and Seri knew that if she was in the sheer presence of the Avatar who was her foster-sister, she wouldn’t shut up.

She’s in the northern mazes of Omashu in her ugly green delivery uniform absentmindedly ready to bend the boxes that came through. A package came sliding down the maze and Seri prepared to bend it forward.

Stupid Avatar.

She took control of the box and gripped it steady instead of assisting it with a slide.

Stupid destiny.

She had worked so hard to get back into the University and sat through this job to pay for it. That was her destiny. She held onto the box, which shook with more pressure as her hands started forming into fists.

Stupid Raava.

She kept taunting Seri, appearing into her room and telling her about her so-called destiny and never giving her answers. The package began vibrating crazily just before another slid through the way. She heard voices call her name to let it slide, but she tuned them out.

Stupid Yumo.

For being so obsessed with the Avatar and pushing it into Seri. Suddenly, the box imploded on itself and burst open as another collided with it. The contents had exploded and spread everywhere over the mazes.

She drew her hands back slowly, realizing what she had done.

“Seri!” a voice snaps her back into the present. Ki La, her manager and Ta Ge’s other two-name lackey, was running behind her. “What are you doing?”

Seri registers herself again. Her gaze slips around to the workers, who are all in a silent commotion of what just happened. She feels their stares burning holes into her.

“Come with me now!” Ki La demanded. Seri cowered down and followed. When Ki La was angry, all you could do was cut your losses and follow her.

She follows her down the hills as they weaved through Omashu and back into the delivery headquarters. It was a white marble house-building in the middle of the city. Ki La swung the door open for her and sternly stared at her while she followed.

They built the office with brown cobblestone that made it seem dark even though it was light as day outside. There were attendants at desks attending to people who had package problems. Seri wondered if the person whose package she’d broke would soon end up here.

“Right this way,” Ki La instructed, leading her down a narrow corridor nestled in the corner, but Seri didn’t need to be told twice. Before her, Ta Ge hated all of his employees equally, but when she started working here his extra distaste extended to her. She was the youngest and was dubbed the most mischievous, even though most of the adults here could be watched more closely.

Ki La opened a door at the end of the hallway, revealing another brown room. There was only a desk huddled in the corner of this vast room, none other than sitting there with Ta Ge.

She cleared her throat just a Ki La disappeared and Ta Ge faced her with his dark beady eyes that almost looked black. He looked annoyed that she dare interrupt him even though he called her here.

“Come closer,” he said, and she came closer to his desk. She got a better look at him. Ta Ge resembled what a big toe would look like if it came to life. He was short, squat and wide. He plastered a stringy mop of hair onto his head and Seri knew literally was a badly done toupee.

“You called me here?” she asked.

“Yes, I did,” Ta Ge spoke. His voice reminded her of a scratchy static. “I want to discuss your comeback to work.”

“What about it?” she nervously asked. He hadn’t asked about the destroyed package.

“Everyone is now calling you a slayer because of that Spirit monster,” he began. “And that was fun. Next time a Spirit monster comes you can slay them all you want, but what you shouldn’t slay is our packages. “

Seri raised an eyebrow. But he kept going. “You’ve been nothing but distracted this entire week you’ve been back. Destroying packages. Being slow. I’ve pitied you and moved you to the passing, but it’s not been working.”

“What does this mean?” she said nervously, asking.

“I’m letting you go,” Ta Ge told her sternly.

“But I need this job,” she immediately protests. “I’m going to University soon.”

“I would love to help, but this isn’t some charity project. This is my business and I only want the best working for me,” Ta Ge countered. “You crossed the line when you made me take care of your pet you insisted on taking to work. And that was a long time ago. Partly I’ve been only keeping you here because you seem to be a good bender.”

“Just give me one more chance,” Seri pleaded. “I’ve been going through a rough time and-

“That’s the problem,” he yelled. “You are going through a rough time, not gone. You aren’t ready to come back to work and you clearly have issues you need to solve.”

“But-

“End of story!” he yelled. “You can pack your things and leave. Oh, and I need your uniform back.” Seri stopped in time and faced his stern beady eyes of her now former boss.

“Fine!” she yelled. She ripped her uniform shirt off her head, revealing a black one under, crumpled it into a ball and hurled it right into his face. He flinched as the light infirm hit his face, and once it slid onto the floor, his face was beet red. She bolted out of the office, slamming the door shut, steaming with anger.

She dipped into the worker’s quarters, another brown place where their cubbies were lined, and snatched her satchel out and ran out of the building.

She felt good to be relieved of that air and come into the fresh air of Omashu. She hated it anyway. Now that she was officially jobless, she still needed to make university money.

The university isn’t your destiny, it’s being the Avatar.

She shut the voice up of Yumo blaring in her head. Seri would now treat it as a curse word. She trudged through the crowded streets of Omashu, gazing at the modern buildings that held such a traditional element. She turned onto the last of the street and through to the train station. Her dads’ didn’t want her riding on Po through to the city because of her injuries, so they forced her to take the train like the regular people. It would also be weird leaving in the middle of the day on a huge camelephant.

She dove through the tiled entrance and into the train station. It was traditional and modern at the same time. It had huge metal panels lining the roof and the floors, and it between was glass panels viewing out into the city. The place was moderately full as it yet wasn’t the rush hour where everyone would pile up to get home.

But as small as the crowd was, the place seemed more lively than it was usually. People were congregating around talking, making huge expressions and waving around grey newspapers. She softened to tune in them.

“They found them.”

“Who?”

“The Avatar.”

“So fast?”

The A-Word pricked at her ears like a needle. As she listened, the word kept blaring around the train station.

“They found the Avatar!” some man in suspenders yelled out, echoing through the place. It even blared on her deaf ears. The commotion became louder.

Seri’s eyes widened. Quickly, she made it her mission to get her hands on a newspaper. Luckily, one stuck to her foot as she walked and she peeled it off. A phrase in big blocky letters took up the front page.

‘Avatar Found’ it read. She stared deeper at the article and sighed in disappointment. The newspapers teased its readers, giving no idea except for an advertisement for a telescreen special of the reveal of the Earth Republic teenager.

Seri held it in her hand in disbelief. Would Yumo honestly tell people, anyway? That she’s the Avatar? Would cameras come bombarding her home?

Seri had to get home quick and call of this entire ordeal. She crumpled the newspaper and shoved it into her satchel and waited for the train. She let her eyes wander before it stopped on something. Well, not quite something, but someone.

Seri froze with fear before melting and running away behind a waste bin. She dared to peer out. That weird robed figure that had appeared then disappeared in the healing centre and potentially shows up to her window. Why were they now in the train station?

Suddenly, a screeching sound echoed through the station as a train came through. People prepared to enter, and the doors slid open and people began pouring through. The robed man started walking forwards. Before she could even think, she quickly scurried behind and blended in with the crowd and went onto that train.

Something about that man was suspicious, and she would soon understand it.

\----

Seri grew anxious as they reached another stop and more people poured off. It was easy at the beginning, hiding between clumps of people, but as they got off she was threatened to be revealed and the robed man would see her. She’d been here for a long time, as the sky turned a deep yellow, showing sunset soon.

What was I thinking? She thought to herself. What would she find? What if he was really shady? But her thoughts were once against interrupted by another stop, and this time the robed men went out. She waited for him to leave before she got up and followed.

Seri could easily call it off and commute home, but something grounded her to stay. She stayed a great distance away from him like he was carrying disease and followed him right off the train station. She walked out into an open street that was with fewer people and followed him from behind. He took a sharp turn left through the rows of houses and Seri followed. What could he be doing?

He suddenly came to a halt and Seri dove behind a bush. His head turned around sharply, eyes looming over the place before turning back. He had stopped at a house in front of a house and began knocking sporadically. Once, then 3 times, then twice. It took Seri a good minute to realize that this was a code. For what? She would find that out soon.

The door opened and they let the robed man inside before the door briefly closed. Seri came out from under the bush and began tip-toeing over the place. She spotted a window on the side and rushed over there. She bended a platform from the ground and stood up just so she could see.

The robed man was there with 2 more robed men, they’re sitting around a table with the flower. One man looks around the place before they all simultaneously let their robes slip away from each other. Seri’s expecting some huge reveal but they all look average. They all look like they’re from different nations, the red of the Fire Nation, the green of the Earth Republic, and the blue of the Water Tribes.

“What’s the reports from Ba Sing Se?” Fire Nation asks.

“The plan is fully underway, boss,” Earth Republic says. “I expect the entire world to be on this soon.”

World? What’s the plan for this?

“What about the real one?” Water Tribe asks.

“I’ve been trailing her,” Earth Republic says. “She might have some idea, but we can take care of her. Soon.”

Who? And what do they mean by taking care of her? Me? Do they know I’m the Avatar?

“I can’t believe we didn’t think of this earlier,” Fire Nation says. “They’ll listen to an Avatar because they’re desperate like that.”

“And now we have extra help,” Water Tribe. “Our reports coming in from them say that this alliance should be beneficial.”

“We were fine by ourselves,” the Earth Republic snarls “We don’t need Triads to carry out our dirty work.”

Triads? Like the gang Triads? No one has seen them for years. They were taken care of by the government and Korra!

Seri dares up to peek once more and tries to get a better glimpse, but her foot slips on the earth and she falls to the ground with a thud.

“What was that?” one man yells.

Seri stays silent, back pressed against the ground. If they see her, it’s over. She says Earth Nations’ face pressed up in the window, but he retreats after. Thankfully, it’s dark.

“It’s probably some racooncat,” one man muffles, and she can’t hear them again.

Then it occurs to her that that flower in the middle was the Red Lotus tile.

\----

Seri sprints up to her house and makes a quick turn for the backyard. Once it was clear, she ran out from that house and out into the streets. Her shirt is moist with sweat and her hair damp once she gets into the backyard, avoiding the crater.

Yumo is there, swirling air into the sky before it disappears, looking at Seri concerned.

“Wow,” Yumo said. “Seri, you just run across the city?”

“Basically,” Seri breaths. “Did you hear?”

“Yeah, I have,” she says, happy. “The new Avatar.”

“Did they say who it is?” Seri asked.

“A boy from Ba Sing Sight,” Yumo explained. At least Yumo didn’t tell. She sighed. “Sorry for bothering you all this Avatar stuff. I guess I was wrong.”

“It’s fine, Yu-Yu,” Seri awkwardly said, before Yumo suddenly drew her into a tight hug.

“They’re doing a special on him tonight,” Yumo said. And Seri quirked an eyebrow.

“Really?” Seri said. “I’m pretty sure advertising to the entire world who the Avatar is when there’s a group who wants to kill the Avatar is pretty ironic.”

“But there’s finally another Avatar,” she squealed. “And we have hope!”

\----

His name is Ruoh.

He’s 15. A teaboy for the Jasmine Dragon and lives with his mom and dad. He figured out that he was the Avatar after figuring out he could firebend and earthbend.

He has light green eyes, buzzed brown hair, and a wide smile that would already capture the hearts of families all over the world.

Pop, Pa, and Yumo’s eyes were practically glued to the screen watching the Ba Sing Se news special about Ruoh and about his life. They were already calling him Avatar Ruoh and already preparing to take him around the world to train him.

Something about this didn’t feel right to Seri. Broadcasting him all over the world like the Red Lotus didn’t exist. But she accidentally walked into that meeting. Did they mean the Avatar?

She looked over back at the screen and her family and then slowly slipped back into her room unbeknownst to them.

Her sketchbook on her bed was still open to the Avatar relics, and she almost flinched. Signage that she was the Avatar.

Seri should’ve felt relieved. That Yumo was wrong, and she was not burdened with “restoring balance”, but something in her felt at odds with each other. She closed the door and retreated to the corner of her room.

"Raava, we need to talk." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter that soon just might become the default. What did you guys think of this and what do you think will happen next? Make sure to share this and see you next Saturday!


	5. The Avatar

“Raava,” Seri groans, peeking an eye open. Still in her bedroom.

“Please, we really need to talk,” Seri prods. “If I’m the Avatar, please make it really obvious, in fact just send me into the Avatar state real quick and have me do some cool stuff.”

Seri waits, and absolutely nothing happens.

“See, it’s not true,” Seri mumbled, standing up in this position. She should’ve felt relieved a bit. Not having this responsibility pushed onto her. But she could’ve shaken that feeling that had been carving up its way into her. The feeling of missing out on something that felt so close. The feeling of getting your hopes up than having it fall away.

Disappointment? Yeah, that was what it was.

How would she explain the weird visions? Raava and the world turning black. The Spirit World. The weird hallucinations and memories of Korra. It was probably all a really weird and vivid dream.

But with weird dreams and details that line up like that, can Seri call it a coincidence?

And the monster? A spirit monster. Seri still has to set her mind straight and grasp the fact that she, out of all people, battled the spirit monster and somehow came back alive and left Omashu intact. Before Korra renounced her role as the bridge between the world, the Avatar was still the most in tune with the spirits. Only someone like the Avatar could do something like Seri did.

Seri forced these thoughts from her mind. I’m just a fantastic earthbender, she thought. Seri wasn’t one to brag, but she was the best and youngest pupil of Sifu Bonu and made it into the Republic City University for her bending all at the age of 15. So it wouldn’t be impossible to take the monster down.

So she decided on the fact that it wasn’t impossible.

Ruoh was the Avatar, and whatever Seri had going on was just a false alarm. He would restore balance to the world, and Seri could rest and follow her dreams like normal.

So why did she still feel uneasy?

Suddenly the door flings open to an excited Yumo. Yumo is excitedly chewing on her frayed robes and flapping her hands up and down, looking ecstatic.

“What’s happening?” Seri asked. “How was the TV special?”

“Ruoh’s... a world tour,” Yumo announces happily, letting the frayed robe fall. “And guess what? ... coming to the Omashu Royal Palace tomorrow ... you believe this?”

“Actually, no. Shouldn’t he be training and preparing to “restore balance”?" Seri said air-quoting. “The Red Lotus is endangering the world, but sure let’s go amuse people on a world tour.”

“It’s a chance for the world to meet him,” Yumo prods. “Pa and Pop ... going and we don’t ... without you!”

Suddenly both Pa and Pop stick their heads in. “Where did you go, dumpling?” Pa asks.

“I felt tired, so I just went to my room,” she lies because tired is better than trying to induce the Avatar state she clearly didn’t possess.

“Alright,” Pop says. “... do you ... to come? ... be getting out of the house... often. Sunlight... good... for recovery.” He talks like she’s a dying flower.

“Fine,” Seri reluctantly agrees, looking at Yumo. “Only because I like you.”

“Great,” Pop exclaims. “My company gets first and free access since we built the stage!”

“You looove me,” Yumo lingers jokingly. “Say you love me.”

“I like you,” Seri teases.

“Hm,” Yumo says. “You’re saying you like me to deflect that you love me. Now say you love me.”

“Fine,” Seri huffs, smiling playfully. “Love you.” They exchange smiles that their dads catch onto. However, Seri sees a faint line of uncertainty cross through them.

\----

“What does it feel like?” Pop asks. It’s the first time she’s really been able to hear what he says entirely.

Seri grazes her fingers at the newly fitted hearing metal aids she just got as they walk out of the Healing Centre. She finished a healing session and then they surprised her with new aids. They’re clunky and out of place, but she can hear miles better.

“It feels,” Seri thinks as she tries to look for the word. She can’t think because the Sato Mobiles on the street is so loud. It’s been a really long while since she’s felt anything was too loud. “Refreshing.”

Her hearing is not entirely restored, and she still needs to lip-read and hear white noise, but it’s miles better than just assuming what people are saying from the bits of their conversation she can hear.

“I can’t wait to show Pa and Yumo,” Seri says. She notices Pop’s face falls. He stares at the ground for a long time. “I can finally hear her fully.”

“Anything wrong?” Seri asks, noticing her dad’s sudden quietness.

“About Yumo,” he begins, thinks over his words the stops. “She’s glad to have a sister like you.” They continue walking in conversation, but Seri feels like Pop isn’t saying something.

\----

People are already obsessed with Ruoh.

That’s the first thought Seri can think when she practically folds into the metal bars blocking the stage from the audience, from people filling up the audience. Her dads, like always, arrived 2 hours early to get the best seats, and they got early access for Pop being part of the company that metalbended parts of the stage. But people began filling up the front of the Palace, hollering and getting excited over the Avatar.

Seri looks up and stares at the Palace to distract herself. It’s between 2 long delivery mazes and a clump of houses. It has multiple layers of slanted roofs, and multiple levels sandwiched in between. Seri learned it used to house the Omashu royal family before they abdicated the monarchy. It now doubles as a historical museum and City Hall. It’s still called the Omashu Palace symbolically.

Suddenly Seri dipped forward over the railing as a flurry of “sorry’s” came back from the people who wove their way to the front.

Seri was once again and annoyed and angrily wondered why the Avatar needed a world tour like this? Seri knew most Avatars travelled around the world, but to train in the elements and bring peace to parts of the world. Why did Ruoh suddenly get treated like some celebrity? Seri would’ve opted out immediately if she was the Avatar.

Except she wasn’t. So it didn’t matter what she would’ve done or would’ve refused to do.

Suddenly the lights on the stage suddenly go out like someone blew a candle. Curious gasps and excitement sound over the crowd, and then a blanket of quietness moves over.

Then the lights go bright and wide, and various colours begin strobing around the stage. Then an announcer comes on like it’s a Pro Bending Opening Ceremony.

“Ladies and gentlemen!” The broadcaster announces, Seri looks for him and sees no one. “Meet your Avatar!”

A cloud of smoke washes over the stage as a hole in the middle of the stage gets filled by a rising platform. A silhouette appears, and the audience goes wild. A lanky boy emerges from the shadows, in a qipono that’s draped around him that must’ve cost a fortune. He buzzed his hair short and a wild smile expresses on his features. He looks just like that boy on the telescreen, except better in actual life.

“Hello, Omashu!” he announces into a mike on the stage. “I am your Avatar!” The crowd goes wild. He flashes a smirk that leaves feminine cheers in the air.

“I’m Avatar Ruoh, the successor of Avatar Korra, and finally I have been found,” he broadcasts. “I am finally so excited to help restore balance to our world and maintain peace.” Something about his words feels like they’re being forced out, like he’s reading from a script. He still keeps his smile plastered on his face.

“For 15 years this world has been in chaos, with the Red Lotus wreaking havoc on our peaceful society,” He starts. “The world has once again longed for an Avatar who can help restore peace, and finally here I am.” He raised his hands up into the air and lets the applause soak in. Seri claps so she doesn’t look weird in the audience.

“I love you, Ruoh!” a high-pitched scream rings out from the back. Already? They revealed him yesterday.

“I love you too, and also everyone in the back,” he announces. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you too!” Seri just about thinks she might go fully deaf again, even with her new hearing aids with how many people are screaming their lungs out.

“Avatar Ruoh,” this a time a low-pitch scream comes out from the back. Everyone gasps and Seri turns over. A masked figure emerges from the crowd and pushes people over. He’s completely in black, and soon two more black figures emerge in the crowd.

“We’re taking this place under hostage!” the man yells, and the audience screams. A scream blares at her ears and she goes over and hugs and freaked out Yumo and their dads hug over them. Everyone crouches to the ground and freaks out.

“Now, wait, wait,” Ruoh pushes back. “Let’s not get too crazy!” He looks frantic, but the fear doesn’t reach his eyes like he isn’t afraid. Seri knows if that were her, she’d be wetting her pants.

“No one has to get hurt!” one man says. He flicks his hands and an orange flame immediately balances atop it. Seri clutches onto Yumo with Pa and Pop, who look terrified. The colour has drained from her face.

“All we want is the Avatar!” another man says. “And if we don’t get him, we will rein fire on these people!”

“Then you’ll have to go through me first,” Ruoh says, then smirks. The firebender shoots fire out from his fists and Ruoh attacks back with a boulder. Suddenly a ripple of earth cuts through the stage, and but Ruoh jumps up and shoots a boulder at the man. He ducks and Ruoh lands back perfectly on the stage. He begins rapidly shooting fire from his fists and moving his hands and the fire in circular motions.

The audience has dared to look up and sees the fight, and soon they’re cheering Ruoh on just like the guys didn’t threaten them. Yumo also dares to slowly get up before somehow she feels relieved. Seri, Pa, and Pop get up and her dads cheer him on like everyone else.

Suddenly, the firebender gets knocked out and falls to the end of the stage, crouching in pain. It leaves Ruoh head-to-head with the earthbender. The earthbender sends boulders rapidly at Ruoh.

Ruoh backflips again in the air, and a stream of fire swooshes out from his leg. The audience goes crazy. He shoots fire out from his fists and effortlessly takes battles with the earthbender, who is now jumping around instead of trying to defend himself. Ruoh’s firebending is amazing for someone who could only do it a week ago, but Seri feels something.

Cold.

Ruoh is firebending so much on that stage, and they’re right in the front, almost touching the stage with how many people are pressing against them. She should feel an immense heat blaze at her. But Seri felt freezing. And Seri didn’t need to be a firebender to know that fire was hot.

Seri closed in and focused her gaze on the battle. The fire came out easily, like a breath, but it looked animated. The movements look too clean. He shot fire out from his fist again, chasing the earthbender on the stage. He prepares to do it again, but before he could punch his fist out the fire was already there and it looked like he was a bit too late.

Was Ruoh not firebending? If he really wasn’t then why was the earthbender pretending?

Then it hits Seri like an out-of-control Sato Mobile. This was a fake fight, and it was just a demonstration to the crowd; it’s part of the show. A glimpse of what the Avatar could do in the future. He could probably firebend, but not extremely like this. She almost wants to laugh at how well she’d been fooled. The fear lifts off of her.

Suddenly, Ruoh blasted a wave of “fire” and the earthbender falls from the stage and hits the ground. Then almost quickly, flashing blue and red lights and a faint siren came in. Two curved black Sato Mobiles drove up, and two police officers come out and snatch up the men who had caused havoc. They already know, even though nobody signaled them. The audience cheered for Ruoh and Yumo shook Seri shook excitedly, but Seri focused on the police.

Rather police officer.

One of them was tall, and when she finally got a look at his face, she gasped. It was the man who had been following her. She prepared to scream when Yumo pulled her back. She meets the stage, and then Ruoh catches her gaze. It lingers, then snaps away.

“That was awesome!” Yumo screamed, cheering Ruoh who looked breathless and tired but still energetic. He soaked in the praise, and Seri once again clapped to feel normal only, but she couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling inside of her. What was that man doing?

“Those thugs will not bother us again,” he says in a scripted tone. “I guess this is just a glimpse of what I have to face as I grow into becoming the Avatar.”

“Unfortunately, the night has to end,” he announces, and the audience replies with boos. “However, one lucky audience member will get to meet me backstage. Whoever the light lands on will get to meet me.” The audience goes crazy as they all fixate on the strobe light turning over the audience.

People freak out as the light moves around, hoping to be just at it when it stops. And it does.

A bright like pokes Seri and almost blinds her before she realizes the situation. Suddenly everyone is staring holes at Seri, before going crazy.

She was chosen.

Then Ruoh crouches down and hands shakes them before him and them get ushered backstage by bodyguards who appear from thin air. Yumo sticks into her.

“She can’t come,” she says pointing at an excited Yumo.

“Just let her come, she’s my sister,” she convinces. The guards let her and Yumo go, even though she expects protests. She stares back at her dads, who send them off with excited smiles.

Yumo flies forward, closer to the backstage, making her guard need to catch up with. They wrap around the back of the stage and the guard opens up a small door. It’s like a black theatre except smaller. There’s a table of snacks, but the only other people there are bodyguards. Ruoh isn’t here yet.

“The Avatar will be with you soon,” a bodyguard says and lets them be. Seri almost feels excited compared to Yumo, who looked like she just downed a bag of sugar. But she felt happy for Yumo. She gets to meet her long-time idol.

“Can you believe we get to meet the Avatar?” Yumo squeals, squeezing deep into Seri.

“No,” Seri says and really means it. What a coincidence that he chose them? And why did he look at Seri like that beforehand?

Seri walks around a little, observing the place and keeping weary of bodyguards. She goes to the snack table and sees a variety of snacks. Seri quickly gazes around before grabbing a handful of the circular rings of Flame’o’s, her favourite snack from the Fire Nation, and practically wolfs them down, and feels alight with spiciness. She looks over at Yumo, who looks overwhelmed by the new social situation and goes back towards her.

“How did you get one move wrong?” Seri hears. A woman’s voice sharp and crackly. She looks and sees another door in the corner, and there’s are sounds coming by it. She pretends to look at snacks down the aisle but also wants to listen.

“I-I- I just slipped,” a boy replies in a ragged breath. Ruoh. “I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

“Sorry is not good enough,” the lady yells, and a sharp stinging sound cuts through the air and Seri flinches. “I’ve spent so much time preparing you and training you for this, giving you this power. Entrusting you, and you decide to go risk it all bending sloppily. You are the Avatar, and if you don’t act like it people will start to see through and realize things.” It sounds more heated than the cold fire he had just bended on stage.

“N-No one will figure out Ma, I promise,” he says, sounding like a shell of the confident teenager Seri just heard. “We can do this together.”

“Are you saying that we’re dumb enough to get figured out? That we won’t do this together?” The lady snaps, probably his mom. Seri hears a cowering whimper. “What are you crying? Being weak? You disgust me.”

“No,” the boy cowers, voice watery. “I’m not crying.”

“You better not,” she snaps. “Be a good boy.”

Everything pauses before the doors unlatch. Seri jumps back and runs to Yumo. Ruoh’s eyes are rimmed in red and his cheeks are blotchy and red. He looks like he could’ve been crying and Seri wants to ask if he’s okay, but she steps back.

Behind him, a lady follows, and Seri can only guess it’s his mom. And she’s beautiful. Like extremely beautiful. Heck, beautiful is an understatement here. It’s like someone decided on what would be perfection and made it into this lady. She has sleek, long black hair that flows down her back and hangs below her waist. Her skin is honey-toned and her cheekbones are high and jawline sharp. Her nose drops into a perfect arch above her pink. rosy lips.

But when we get to her eyes, that’s where Seri looks deeper. Her left eye is completely green and her right on a sky blue. Her mismatched eyes meet her own and Seri recoils in fear and intimidation. She doesn’t smile and seems to domineer the room.

“Avatar Ruoh,” Seri greets and bows. “It is an honour to be in your presence.” Seri’s gaze darts over to Yumo who’s eyes are bright.

“Say hi,” Seri whispers.

Yumo nods and immediately begins chewing on her robes. She’s nervous. Seri intertwines hands with her to calm her down.

“Um hi,” Yumo stutters, staring at the floor. She dares to look up, and he’s looking at her, so she stares back at the ground and chews her robes again. Ruoh and his mom stare at her, and Seri swears his mom rolls her two-coloured eyes.

“This is my sister Yumo,” Seri cuts into Yumo who freezes. “You can’t tell, but she is a huge fan of the Avatar and is very honoured.”

“I’m sure she is,” Ruoh says back to Seri, still looking at Yumo weirdly. “Thank you.” He opens to take Yumo’s hand, and she freezes before it looks like she realizes something in her head. She eventually shakes his hand back and the coils again into her bubble. Ruoh turns and they shake hands.

Seri blinks, then jumps in fear when she looks at a different world. There it is. UnaVaatu and Korra. They are fighting once again before a big version of Korra takes something out of him, and it’s the white spirally thing she always sees. Raava. However, one part remains and comes back with UnaVaatu just before he gets destroyed.

The image fizzes and another one statics in view. Suddenly an entire group of people are standing in a row, both men and women. She looks closer and realizes that these people are not just people.

They are the Avatars.

She recognizes most of them from Yumo, but there are tons of them. Rows upon rows of people who once held the title of the Avatar. However, something black and red sweeps over the rows and once it goes away, they’re gone. The image disappears, and black clouds her vision. Then a familiar jolt of pain courses through her body. It’s like she’s in the hospital again, but worse. Seri clutches her chest and screams. Then the pain suddenly dissolves like it was never there. Seri blinks again and doesn’t realize she’s still backstage. Yumo is panicking while Ruoh and his mom just stand there. Suddenly two guards are at her side, helping her back up again.

She allows herself to breathe.

“What happened?” Ruoh questions, not looking concerned. “Are you okay?"

“I-I just had chest pains,” Seri says, deciding not to tell about the vision. “It was so sudden. But I’m fine now it doesn’t hurt.” Yumo stops whimpering and finally sighs.

“I heard about how you bravely battled a Spirit monster that attacked Omashu,” Ruoh tells her. “It’s really impressive. I’m so sorry it injured you.” His words carry apology, but Seri can’t feel it or see it on his face. Seri composes herself again.

“Anyway,” he continues, brushing over it. “This is my mom, Gyovi.” Seri bows again, but she keeps her mismatched glare straight on Seri.

“Nice to meet you,” Seri says. “I’m sure it honours you to have the Avatar for a son.”

“It is an amazing honour,” she says, eyeing Seri and almost smirking.

“Listen, Seri, I need to admit to something,” he says like he’s told the most devious lie. “I purposely put a spotlight on you for a reason.” Seri wants to be surprised, but isn’t. The way he looked at her before. Yumo smiles.

“Oh wow,” Seri says, pretending to be surprised. “Why did you do that?”

“When I heard about the battle and how you took it down, I knew you were perfect for the job,” he begins. “I’ve also heard about your phenomenal earthbending skills and because of this I would like to ask you to join my Team Avatar.”

Seri’s jaw hung to the floor, and so did’s Yumo’s. Team Avatar? To travel the world and assist the Avatar. The greatest honour.

“I’m sorry,” Seri says, adjusting her new hearing aids as Yumo chews her robes. “You want me on Team Avatar?”

“Yes,” he verifies. “Although I have been given a great power and responsibility, I cannot do it on my own. I need an elite team to assist me as we restore balance.” Seri looks at Yumo, who although is chewing in her robes, doesn’t look excited.

Seri doesn’t know how to feel and think. “I-I-I don’t know. I have things and my family-

“I would also like to ask your sister to join Team Avatar,” he quickly says, and Yumo’s eyes light up. She squeals loudly, and Seri has to calm her down.

“We’ll do it! We’ll do it!” Yumo says excitedly, flapping her hands around.

“Wait!” Seri says. “I don’t know.” Yumo stops and looks around.

“But Seri, we need you,” Ruoh convinces. “Few people get an offer like this. Think about what you’re doing.”

“I don’t want to do this,” Seri confirms, thinking about the vision. She didn’t want to admit it, but something about this entire ordeal felt off. 

“I’ve made my choice,” Seri confirms, and Yumo’s eyes get glassy. “I don’t want to join Team Avatar. You should take my sister, but, not me.” Most people would see this as a foolish move, not taking the opportunity to join Team Avatar.

“I want both of you,” he says. “And if I can’t get one, I won’t take both. It doesn’t matter. I give you until tomorrow, to really decide what you want.”

\----

The sun peaked through the window, gleaming fresh sunlight onto Seri. She stretched her arms out and then moaned in pain, remembering her shoulder. Seri hopped out of bed and went to go get ready. She slipped on her usual black shirt and green cargo pants and made it to the kitchen. 

She thought about last night. Yumo had tirelessly prodded Seri about joining Team Avatar, before Seri clocked out and Yumo ignored her. But Seri’s decision was final.

She would not join Team Avatar.

Yumo would be perfect for the job and Seri desperately wanted to Yumo to join. But Ruoh said he would take all or none. Seri thought to herself about joining so Yumo could join, but she still felt uneasy.

But what if her feelings were wrong?

She had been so in her thoughts she didn’t realize the house was empty. It was a weekend, so her dads and Yumo should’ve been certainly home. Before freaking out, she spotted a piece of paper on the living room table. She picked it up and read it:

Dear Seri,

Yumo wanted to go to the meat market so we went out. We will be back soon. Stay in the gates!

\- Your father

Something about this was weird. First, why couldn’t she hear them leaving this morning? Second, who signed off? Pa would sign with Pa and Pop would sign off with Pop. Third, Yumo was an Air Nomad. They didn’t eat meat, and Yumo only really liked soup. Why would Yumo want to go to the meat market? It wasn’t even opened today. And what the heck did “stay in the gates” mean?

Something was wrong. Very wrong.

She quickly dashed out of the house and into her backyard where Po was. She climbed onto Po, did her rhythmed clap, and rode out into the streets. Po went as fast as he could, and that fast was not really that fast. He was a camelephant meant for slow and chill riding. Perhaps a badegermole or even a sky bison could make do. Seri ignored that and decoded the letter in her head. The meat market was in southern Omashu where the city gates also were. One of her dads had randomly mentioned the gates, even though it was so weird. That’s where she would go.

Seri reached the bottom of the city and into where the meat market would be. She walked through the entrance and through the empty tables and drying racks they would use. She climbed down Po and strapped him onto a pole, then dug through her satchel and brought out some lettuce from home.

“See you soon, boy,” Seri said, petting him, then ran further.

“Pa, Po, Yumo!” she yelled out, but silence replied. “Pa, Pa, Yumo!” Still no one. She looked down on the hill where the city gates were, and all she saw was the entrance to sewer systems. She focused back and walked through the market, still seeing a sign of no one.

She stared down at the vendors, before seeing a shadowy figure looming behind one. She ran to it, but it didn’t move or run.

“Hey!” Seri yelled. “Show yourself!” She prepared to bend earth, and she pulled earth from the ground and prepared to hurl it just before the figure ran out. A lanky boy with a buzz cut.

Ruoh. What was the Avatar doing here?

“Hold on,” he cautioned, holding his hands out in defense. “It’s just me. We don’t want another Fire Nation Avatar so soon, do we?” Seri slowly lets down the earth, then folds her arms as he awkwardly laughs.

“What are you doing here?” she asked. “Shouldn’t you be doing Avatar things?”

“I just decided I needed a break,” he reveals. He scratches his arm awkwardly, lifting the sleeves a little. Fresh splotches of purple bruises take up his arms. Maybe it’s Avatar things from last night. He notices her staring, then quickly folds them down. “I-I was taking a walk.”

“Where’s Gyovi?” Seri asks. “I thought she was always with you.”

“She was busy,” Ruoh mumbles. “What are you doing here in a closed meat market?”

“I could ask the same thing,” Seri wryly laughs. “My family might be gone. They weren’t here this morning and one of my dads left this weird note and I figured they could be here.” She hands it to him and he analyzes it, before handing it back.

“I want to help you find your family,” Ruoh says.

“Oh please,” Seri denies. “I don’t want to drag you into this.”

“I’m the Avatar,” Ruoh says. “Helping people is my job. I need to claim my destiny.”

Reclaim destiny. Raava said the same thing to her. But Raava is just a figment of her imagination. She refocuses on Ruoh, who’s hands are feeling the ground.

“I feel something,” he said, feeling his hands around the ground then dashing his foot on the ground and looking intensley focused. “I-I think there’s something under here the ground. In the sewers.”

Seri is staring in awe. “You have seismic sense? That’s so cool!”

“I learned it when I was young,” he tells her, looking smug. “My dad taught me.”

They both run over to one of the sewer openings and Seri bends down and lifts it like a weight before realizing it’s locked. Quickly, Ruoh also comes next to her and pulls his hands in. The metal crushes in on itself and soon he rolls it off, opening the sewers.

“You can metalbend too?” Seri says wonders, and he sheepishly nods. What couldn’t he do already? I guess nothing because he’s the Avatar.

Pop had tried to teach her to metalbend, but it never came to her even when she had tried and tried again. They look down into the holes and Ruoh spots a ladder that leads down. A pungent smell immediately attacks her nostrils and Seri gags.

“Well,” Ruoh says, scratching the back of his head. “Ladies first.” She rolls her eyes and climbs down, holding back vomit from how bad it smells. It’s not a far climb, and she eventually reaches the bottom and Ruoh comes down moments after. There’s a canal of sewer juice flowing in between 2 sides.

Ruoh dashes his foot on the ground again and looks to be in deep focus. Probably seeing a seismic vision.

“What do you think is beneath here?” Seri asks. “What can you feel?”

“I feel steps over this way,” Ruoh tells her. “Let’s go!”

They run through the sewers, following Ruoh's seismic instincts. They twist and turn and go everywhere, and it feels like they’ve probably covered half of Omashu at this point. And the smell doesn’t get better. They decide to slow down for a break and rest against the grimy walls.

“Seri,” Ruoh breathes. “My offer still stands. Have you decided?”

Of course. He still wants her to join Team Avatar. It should be the greatest honour, getting to travel with the Avatar. Seri would be and probably is a fool to not take the offer. But deep down, something told her not to.

“Yumo and I already said no,” Seri says through her teeth. “I’m sorry.”

“I only meant you, you know,” he tells her. “I only included Yumo because she was there. But I really want you.”

“Yumo is an amazing airbender,” Seri vouches. “She would honestly be miles better than me. She’s more cut out. And since you have no access to the past Avatars anymore, Yumo is your next best thing. She knows so much about Avatar. She can be your guide.”

“She’s a fan, not a teammate,” Ruoh grits. “And sorry to say, she’s really weird.”

Seri’s jaw dropped. If there was actually bendable earth down here, she would fight him. “Yumo’s just like that. She just sees the world differently and thinks differently. Truly, she’s a better candidate than me.”

“You are who I want,” he turns to Seri and looks at her. “You would be a significant addition for Team Avatar.”

“Not after you just insulted my sister,” Seri spit. “You can help me today, but after I will never join Team Avatar.”

“Fine,” he said, coldly. “You’re going to deny the offer of a lifetime because of your feelings, so be it. Don’t have to join Team Avatar. I’ll probably have better candidates begging for me. So act ungrateful and don’t join me. I couldn’t care less.”

“Alright then,” Seri says fake happily. Suddenly, a loud crack goes off in the air. Ruoh and Seri press up against the wall before it goes off again. Gunshots.

“What was that?” Seri asks.

“I don’t know,” Ruoh says. “Maybe your family is there. I feel something! Let’s go!”

Suddenly the sewer water rises from its canal and begins flowing rapidly towards them. Waterbenders must be nearby. They run away before the place gets flooded away from the large ways of gross water. They encounter a door and Ruoh immediately swings it open easily. He leads her as they run through tunnel after tunnel, door after door, Seri is frantic but Ruoh doesn’t feel frantic. It feels like he knows the way.

“I feel people screaming,” Ruoh says, pressing his palms on the ground as they enter another door. It’s locked this time, but Ruoh metalbends them through and throws the door to the ground with a loud clatter.

“Maybe be quieter,” Seri says. “I don’t want whoever this is to know we’re coming.” Ruoh scoffs. They both step into the room and get surrounded in darkness. Seri almost jumps at the sleek hand that slides against her wrist.

“To make sure we don’t lose each other,” Ruoh reminds. “We’re in the dark.” But Seri can’t feel her heart pick up at the gesture. She shakes it off and blames it on fear.

Seri gets an idea. “Maybe you should use your firebending to create some light.”

He doesn’t firebend, and it stays silent.

“Did you hear me?” Seri says. “You can firebend, right? So make us some light.”

He gulps. “We’re underground, and since we’re not in front of the sun, I can’t do it.”

“Firebenders can firebend at night, so they can for sure firebend underground. It’s still daytime, and it’s not like we’re in an eclipse,” Seri mutters. “Just firebend, like what’s your deal?”

“Wait!” he exclaims suddenly. “I feel something! We must get closer!” They continue to walk through before they stop. Ruoh feels around before finding a door. It’s locked, but he metalbends it, sending it flying off its hinges. They walkthrough.

Seri’s absolutely frantic, but if Ruoh’s nervous she can’t tell. They continue walking down before Ruoh suddenly stops, and then Seri runs into a grimy wall.

“A dead-end!” Seri groans. “All this way for nothing!”

“It’s not,” Ruoh says. “Look.”

“I can’t see because someone refuses to give us light,” Seri mocks. He doesn’t firebend, but he touches something and Seri hears something rotating. He pries open the wall that’s decidedly a door and they walk through. How was it so easy for him? It’s like he knew.

They immediately hear some commotion. It sounds like people. Lots of them. Lights finally line the walls so they can see, and it looks like they’ve entered some huge underground bunker. There’s a huge gas tank in the corner, rattling and shaking like a boiler.

“Woah,” Seri says in awe.

“They used this as a hideout during the 100-Year War,” Ruoh explains, then he stops once they spot a crowd. Suddenly Ruoh pulls her away and back behind the gas tank with a tremendous thud.

“I can hide myself!” Seri yell-whispers. They’re pulled closely together, and Seri quickly breaks apart. They crouch down and dare to peek. There are tons of men, but a few women dot the crowd too, all in expensive-looking clothes, from tailored suits and fine dresses. Above them are 2 symbols. One she flinches as she recognizes. The Red Lotus tile. But another she doesn’t. A triangle with 3 dotted points. Seri even hears more commotion and looks are. People are all the way upstairs, on different levels, hanging from there and sitting there.

“The Triads,” Ruoh mumbles. “They used to run the world, but look at them, meeting in sewers.”

“What are they doing with Red Lotus?” Seri asked. “What’s this huge plan? And what does my family have to do with this?”

“Nothing that can be good,” Ruoh mumbles. “We need to get to the bottom of this.”

“Alright everyone,” a voice comes out through a mike. Someone comes onto a platform and a tall man in a fine suit. “Bring the hostages.” The audience cheers before 3 people get escorted onto the stage by 3 people in black.

Seri freezes. She’s far away, but it’s them. Pa, Pop, and Yumo. The people in black push them onto the stage and they fall forward. They’re in blindfolds. Seri wants to scream but zips her mouth shut. Tears start gleaming down her eyes.

“The world will soon know the Triads are back,” he screams. “If we don’t get ransom money for these hostages, they get killed.”

“No one’s killing anyone,” someone yells. Ruoh has stepped out from behind the gas tanks and into where he’s visible from the crowd. He looks confident, ready to fight.

“Look who showed up,” the man yells, chuckling. “The Avatar and his lady friend.” He’s followed by a chuckle, but Ruoh doesn’t look fazed.

Seri flinches, how does he know she’s here? She dares to step out and just look, before a boulder whizzes just past her head. She runs behind the gas tank again that absolutely getting demolished by the blows it’s taking. Suddenly she’s blow up into the air by a ripple of metal shooting up these platforms.

Seri curses, and she drags herself. She can’t do much here. They made the underground sewers from metal.

A shot of fire come at her, but she flips sideways and misses and drags herself the other way. She sees stairs in the corner and goes to run, trying to shield herself. It felt so naked, being in battle and not being able to bend. Perhaps she should’ve taken metalbending a bit more seriously.

A group of benders come at her and shoot metal at her before Seri deflects and slides back on the ground under the staircase. She prepares to fight again until they bolt away. She uncovers herself from the bottom of the stairs and quickly turns around and tries to sense any sneak attacks, but the room goes empty suddenly.

Like no one was there.

Suddenly a pungent smell comes rushing over her, and the black murky sewer waters rise then flood over the place. On the pipes lining the walls are waterbenders, sliding with the water. Quickly Seri climbs to the top of the stairs and sees that the platform is not that far away.

Seri launches herself into the air, screaming mid-air before landing with a thud right on her back. She peels herself up and looks around. She’s on the stage and there right there is her family.

“Pa, Pop, Yumo, we need to go,” she says and takes their hands. She looks around for Ruoh but ignores him. All she needs to do is get her family out. He’s the Avatar, he’ll be fine.

She sees a door in the corner and she forces them to run. She quickly pries open the door easily and runs into a smaller boiler room and feels heated with steam.

“You don’t know how worried I was about you,” she frets and reaches to untie their blindfolds and gasps.

3 unfamiliar people are standing where her family should be. She now takes in all the major differences. Pa and Pop are have brown eyes instead and Yumo’s robes aren’t frayed from stimming. 

“Who are you?” Seri screams, they all face each other and smirk before Fake Yumo sends a hue blast of fire at her. It’s an extreme blow and Seri barely ducks out of the way, feeling the burn. Fake Pa rips a metal tile from the ground and launches it as Seri, who barely ducks and makes it out of the way.

Then a sharp pain enters her back as she clatters to the ground. She flips around ready to get up, but Fake Pop is standing over her, teeth gritted, before Seri gets locked up tight by a prism of metal.

She groans as she tries to force herself out, but it doesn’t work. Fake Yumo gets up and begins breathing fire from her mouth rapidly like a dragon. They all begin moving closer until she sees their eyes. They’re pitch black, and the veins that run along their body are also mad pitch black. They looked hollow, like they’re possessed.

Fake Yumo closes her mouth, and her hands glow alight in flames and draws them near to Seri. She whimpers, trying the rear her head away from the fiery flames that dance dangerously close to her.

“Wait!” somebody calls. A figure emerges from behind. “Don’t hurt her!” They immediately freeze at the sound of his voice just before a blast goes off and dust fills the air. Seri coughs before the prism of metal is freed from Seri. A hand grips onto her arm and pulls her up and away.

She’s now running away from somewhere. She looks at who took her. Ruoh. He saved her. They exit down a deep tunnel while her fake family remains in the dust. Seri barely has time to think the million thoughts that race through her brain. If those people weren’t her actual family, then where was her real one?

“Wait!” Seri yells. “We need to find my family!” She tries to let go, but his grip is like iron.

“Those people tried to kill you!” Ruoh screams. “We need to get out!” She looks back one more time over her shoulder before getting pulled forward. Seri’s leg practically burn with how much they’re running.

Ruoh stops her suddenly. “There’s a ladder here.” Seri feels around before finding the metal bars and rapidly climbs up as Ruoh follows her. Seri presses her hands to the top and heavily heaves open the sewer entrance and climbs out. She inhales the fresh air as she registers where they are in all the liveliness. Right in downtown Omashu.

Suddenly the sound of sirens fills the air, as Sato Mobiles race over towards her. She stays frozen in time as they approach. Seri would tell them everything about the Red Lotus and the Triads meeting in the sewers down below.

Then a sharp pain shoots through the muscles of her body, and slowly her hands vibrate and spasm with pain. Suddenly her legs shoot out from beneath her and hits the ground. She whimpers in pain. Then her hands draw together before they earthbend a huge mound of earth from the ground. She’s earthbending, but she can’t feel her muscles. It’s like they have a mind of her own. She tries to resist, but her muscles are on fire with pain. It’s like she’s lost all control of her body.

She takes the boulder in her hands and raises it up as the cop mobiles approach it. Her hands get forced down, as the boulder falls down and crushes the cop cars beneath it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen next? Comment below and make sure to vote! Stay safe and have a phenomenal day!


	6. The Avatar Pt. 2

A tremendous blast shakes the earth. Seri’s arms painfully get released and then they drop back to her side as she gets blown back onto the ground with a thud. Dust rises through the air and seeps into her nose and enters her lungs. She coughs sporadically. She slowly rises on her palms. The huge mound of earth covers the downtown so she can’t even see the destruction.

Her ears fade, and she realizes she hears screaming. Then the wailing sound of sirens comes in and soon Sato Mobiles are screeching towards the square. Airships suddenly emerge from the clouds. It takes her mind a while to form around the fact that they are police airships. And those cars are police cars.

Did she cause all of this?

She was bending, but she wasn’t. It was like she was being controlled. Like someone else has access to her body and forced her to bend. She remembers Ruoh. Where was Ruoh? She picks herself up onto her feet and screams his name, but through all the commotion he is nowhere to be found.

By the time her throat goes raw from screaming for Ruoh. She remembers Po. Probably standing all alone. He must be so panicked. Before she thinks, she takes up running down the street.

“Stop in the name of the law,” someone yells out, freezing her in her tracks. She turns back around to see officers standing at the opening of an airship and talking into a huge megaphone. The officers on the ground have left their cars and are standing ready to fight. “Seri Shi, you are under arrest for affiliation with the Red Lotus.”

The word arrest and Red Lotus send her into hyper-drive. She was never involved with them. She and Ruoh came down to find her family.

They had tricked her. And she had fallen for it.

They would never believe that she was being controlled, or that she actually did nothing. So she quickly continues running away as metal ropes come swinging at her. If she runs, she’ll never be able to make it in time. Quickly she bends a platform from the ground and jumps onto it and bends it quickly through the road.

It isn’t long before the police catch on. She intercepts a metal rope coming from her with a small boulder of earth. She spots 2 cops running behind her in her peripheral vision and quickly bends 2 prisms of earth to trap them. Then a blockage of earth shoots in front of her and she quickly breaks it down.

She spots an alleyway upcoming through the street, but now if she goes into there they’ll easily see her. Quickly she gathers earth from the ground and shields herself with it as she did with the bird monster. Seri’s now encased and then focuses down and breaks the shelter on the bottom and squeezes herself through and rolls sideways. She hits the ground with a thud. She groans and then peels herself up, then looks around. In between the walls of the alleyway.

She gets up and keeps’s bending the earth, sliding it forward to make it seem like she’s still there. She hides behind the dumpster bins she stills sees the metalbenders rushing. They haven’t figured her out yet. Now she just needs to get to the meat market without being seen.

Seri walks down to the ground, thankful for the distraction, and runs till her legs burn. She pulls up to the familiar opening. The cops haven’t yet doubled down on the city yet, which means she still has time.

She sees the familiar fluffy brown coat, and she hugs Po likes they’ve been apart for years. She climbs onto him, claps and rides out into the distance.

\----

Seri sighs in relief as she recognizes her street and turns around after being confident she had lost them. She stops in front of the front door and practically barges in. She emerges into the house, and right there in the half-fixed kitchen in Yumo, calmly eating a bowl of soup.

Just Yumo. Not a scared Yumo. Not a frantic Yumo. Not even a freaked-out Yumo. Just sweet Yumo. She glances at Seri and Yumo, who jumped from surprise.

“Seri,” she jumps. “I didn’t see you there.”

“Yu-Yu” Seri screams and throws her arms around her and holds her tight. Yumo pulls away before she can suffocate her.

“Where did you go?” Yumo asks, confused. Then she pinches her nose and grimaces. “And why do you smell like that?”

“I was in the sewers,” Seri redirects, to Yumo, who still looks confused. “Where did you go?”

“They called Pa and Pop to work this weekend,” Yumo explains, and Seri juts her head out. “I went to the Omashu Air Village today, and you were sleeping. How did you end up in the sewers?” Then what was that note? Was that a set-up?

“I was with Ruoh,” Seri says, and Yumo beams. “I thought you went missing.”

“Why were you with Ruoh? And why did you think we went missing?” Yumo asks all at once.

“Here,” Seri points to the note like a madwoman. “Someone planted this here this morning, and I panicked and figured they took you near the meat market. Ruoh suddenly showed up and agreed to help me.”

“I’m a vegetarian,” Yumo quickly points out. “Someone must’ve set you up.”

“Yes,” Seri screams, the explains everything to Yumo who looks all parts horrified, excited, and confused.

“So what does this mean?” Yumo asks. 

“Yumo, I need to go,” Seri says, ignoring her burning questions “Somewhere, I can’t be found. I know this was a set-up and I can’t let the police get to me.”

Seri lets her gaze dart around before it lands in the hallway. She sprints down and reaches her room and bursts open the doors. She forces open her wardrobe and picks out something, then unfolds it. An enormous bag. She unzips it and begins throwing clothes into it haphazardly.

“Go where?” Yumo asked frantically, showing up at the doors, chewing on her robes.

“People are going to think I’m a Red Lotus Member,” Seri explains, feeling sick. “I’m going to get framed for dropping a boulder onto the city.”

“If you just leave, it’s going to look more suspicious,” Yumo tells her, sounding frantic. “And how are you so confident?”

Seri thinks. The fake fire. The weird dreams. That was what she was riding on now. “This might sound crazy, but I think Ruoh’s lying.”

“Lying about what?” Yumo yells, eyes getting glazy.

“Being the Avatar,” Seri reveals and Yumo. “Listen, Yumo. Did you ever feel cold while we were in the front row of his show last night?”

Yumo looks to be thinking. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“That wasn’t an actual fire,” Seri explains. “Listen, I don’t think he was actually firebending. I don’t even think he can firebend at all.”

“What makes you so sure?” Yumo scoffs, while Seri stills shove her belongings in frantically.

“Because I keep getting these weird visions,” Seri explains.

“What types of visions?” Yumo prods.

“I keep seeing Raava, and then I saw one of all the past Avatars getting swept up into the dark,” Seri says. “And you might hate me, but I think all the stuff we’ve talked about matches up. I-I think I might be the Avatar.”

“But Ruoh’s the Avatar,” Yumo begins. 

“I know what I saw,” Seri mumbles. “I know for a fact he’s lying.”

“So what now?” Yumo asks. “What are you going to do?”

“I’m running away,” Seri says. “Ruoh set me up. If I’m the Avatar, I can’t let them just arrest me. I won’t.”

“Then I coming too,” Yumo concludes, standing straight and determined.

“No,” Seri says. “It’s too dangerous. You need to stay here. With Pa and Pop.”

“I need to guide you,” Yumo says. “I believe you are the Avatar, and I have ever since Omashu went under attack, so I’m going to help.”

“But-

“No excuses,” Yumo says. “I’m going with you and that’s that. Otherwise, what are sisters for?” Seri lets out a weak smile as Yumo disappears down the hallway and into her room.

Seri zips her bag closed and hauls it onto her shoulders. It’s not heavy, but with enough strain, it should hurt soon. She doesn’t take all of her things, but necessities. Her eyes dart to a box under her bed.

She crouches, then pulls it open, revealing stacks of yuons open yuons. University money she earned at her former job. With the way things were going right now, they would have to revoke her admission. She reluctantly stuffed it into her bag. This should hold them for a few months.

Seri rushes down to Yumo’s room, which could only be described as a mess. Her Air Nomad regalia was all over the place in her Avatar-themed room full of posters and books. Seri’s feet walked over papers that were blown everywhere.

And right in the middle, Yumo is crouched down onto the floor, eyes glazy.

“What’s taking you so long?” Seri asked calmy.

“I don’t know what to take,” Yumo fretted.

“We’ll be back,” Seri says, unsure. “Just take what we need for now.”

“I don’t know,” Yumo cried louder than began rumbling incoherently.

Seri knew she had objects she really treasured. Quickly he scooped up the paper from the ground and put it into the bag. She took her Air Nomad robes to and most of her books, even though it made the bag ten times heavier. Yumo began chewing rapidly at her wingsuit and began yelling. Not crying, but yelling loudly into the room and covering her ears with her hands.

Seri was over there in an instant. “If you don’t want to go, then you should stay. Don’t do this because of me, Yu-Yu!” She put a comforting hand on her back as Yumo loudly let it out.

“Let’s sit on the bed,” Seri said softly, reaching out a hand. “Please?” Instead, Yumo threw her hand back, thudding it with her body. She continued yelling and tapping her foot onto the ground.

Seri knew the best thing would be to leave Yumo alone for a while to collect her thoughts. Slowly she stepped away and began cleaning up the rest of the papers and shoving them into the bag. She knew they had to go fast, but Yumo needed time and space for now.

\----

Seri finishes strapping the bag onto Po and securing it when Yumo came to the door. She turned around and almost jumped until she realized it was Yumo.

“Woah, calm down,” Yumo said, before going back to stimming. “It’s just me.”

“Are you okay now?” Seri asked carefully.

“I’m fine,” Yumo said timidly. “Are we ready to go?”

“Yes,” Seri began. “I am, but are you? If you don’t want to go, don’ force yourself. This could be really hard.”

“I said I’m going with you regardless,” Yumo said, and continues once she sees Seri protest. “I can handle myself. Now, who’s ready for a super awesome Avatar mission?” Yumo announced and Seri lets herself smile.

“Then take one,” Seri said, pulling out an identical conical hat for her to the one she was wearing. Yumo took it and tied it around her head. They weren’t the most elaborate disguises, but hopefully, they could hold them down for a while.

Seri goes to climb onto his front hump and Yumo climbs onto his second hump. Seri claps pattern and Po takes off, out of the city.

\----

The heat of the sun glares down on her, and Seri wipes sweat off her damp forehead. Yumo occasionally blows cools air at them to keep going, but even that’s no match for the sweltering heat. Po doesn’t seem fazed as he was made for this kind of weather.

It’s been a couple of hours since Seri and Yumo and Po fled Omashu. They fled into the Kolau Mountains and are currently surrounded by the lush green forest around them on the plains. Seri gets the occasional glimpse through the leafy trees of the tall peaking mountains that domineer the sky. If Seri’s compass is right, they should be miles north outside of Omashu. That should give them coverage, just enough time to make a plan for everything.

“Where are we going next?” Seri asks Yumo, who demanded she is in charge of the plan. Seri didn’t argue. She hears the crinkling of paper all the way behind her. “According to the map, we’re just outside of Omashu. There is a travellers village coming up in a couple of more miles.”

Seri nods as they continue going. The vegetation becomes a less rare sight as the rocky landscape slowly fades into view. Soon they emerge out of the lower forest completely, taking them into a rock plain surrounded by the majestic mountains. The sun becomes more clear as it directly glares at her.

Po suddenly groans under her. “Po’s tired. Let’s take a break.” They both hop off Po, and then Seri quickly dashes her foot on the ground and raises a triangular shelter from the ground, bright enough for the 3 of them. Po sits down on his 4 legs, and Seri and Yumo both lean into his matted fur.

“Do we have water?” Yumo croaks. Seri digs through the bag and pulls out a glass bottle of water, leaving 2 left.

“Don’t waste it,” Seri reminds. “This what we have until we can find somewhere to stop.”

“We need to have a plan,” Yumo says suddenly. “I don’t want to just run around the world without a plan, even though I’m a nomad technically. It makes me uncomfortable. If you’re the Avatar, we need to prepare you for that. That’s why we’re on the run.”

Seri sighs. “They set me up. I know it. That note was fake, and it lured me. I should’ve known when he had just randomly appeared at the meat market.”

“What happened down in the sewers?” Yumo asks. “Describe it in more detail.”

“The Red Lotus was there, and so were the Triads,” Seri said. “They saw us and fought, but then they just left me suddenly. They took people who looked like you hostage and when I went to go meet them, I found they were pretending to be you and then they fought me. But they didn’t look regular.”

“What did they look like if not regular?” Yumo asked.

Seri sighed. “They had black eyes. Like hollowed out and coloured. It looked so creepy.”

“Wow,” Yumo says. “That’s freaky.”

“I know,” Seri replies. “I think Ruoh was working with them and he was bringing me to them. Maybe because they knew I was the Avatar.”

“How would they know?” Yumo says. “Back when other Avatars were being figured out, there was always some special process. You can’t just assume who it is and run with it. In fact, they made a mistake identifying the last Earth Kingdom Avatar, Kyoshi. But for you, they were right. I don’t know how, though. And what did he have to do with the Red Lotus and the Triads?”

“I’m so confused,” Seri says, digging her hands through her hair in frustration. “This whole thing makes little sense.”

“They probably want to kill you,” Yumo says casually, and Seri looks at her wryly. “When Korra was alive, they poisoned her to induce the Avatar state and then kill her in it to end the Avatar cycle. It obviously didn't work as she remained alive and you came along."

To Kill me. The thought poked at Seri and left her throat dry. That’s why Ruoh was going after her specifically. To deliver her to the Red Lotus and end the Avatar cycle with no one even knowing.

“We need to do everything in our power to stay away from them,” Yumo says, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. “But since we’ve kind of decision you’re the Avatar, we need to figure out what we’re going to do,” Yumo says, bringing out her map and laying it between them. She points to a random splotch on the green on the map, then slides her finger over to the red crescent of the Fire Nation.

“This is where we are going to go,” Yumo announces. “To find you your firebending teacher.”

“Firebending,” Seri mumbles. The next element in the cycle. “But since you’re already here, why can’t we just skip firebending for now and learn airbending?”

“Every Avatar has to learn the elements the right way, and with the weird circumstances we’re in, we need to do everything as normal as possible,” Yumo explains. “And since they have declared you a criminal, it’s best we not stay in the Earth Republic. It’s best we hide out in the Fire Nation for as long as we can, find a firebending teacher and hopefully prove yourself as the Avatar and prove the world wrong.”

“So far you only have two things down,” Yumo says. “Earthbending and having an animal companion.”

“What?” Seri asks at the second one.

“Lot’s of Avatar have animal companions that accompany them and join them on journeys,” Yumo explains. “You have Po, so we’ve already got that one down.” Seri ran a hand around his trunk and pet it.

“So how will do the rest of the Avatar things?” Seri asked.

“We have to go back down south Gaoling, and hopefully move forward all the way to the Fire Nation,” Yumo continues explaining, as they read the map.

“You need to master what you can now,” Yumo says. “You can start by mastering sub-elements of earth like metalbending and seismic sense and all that. You also need to master the Avatar state and all the spiritual things that come with it. That I can teach you, as a fellow Air Nomad.”

Seri's ears pricked up. “So how do I do that?”

“How did you do it before?” Yumo asked. “Going into the Avatar State? Into the Spirit World?”

“I don’t know,” Seri shifts. “I was honestly knocked out, and then it all happened. Am I supposed to know how to just shimmy on into the Spirit World and into the Avatar State?”

“The Avatar is supposed to,” Yumo says. “It’s usually when most Avatars become fully realized, which is when you have nothing left to learn in the basic area. You are very, very not realized.”

“I’m sure I knew that,” Seri grumbles, the thanks. “So this is really happening?”

“Yes, it is,” Yumo says excitedly. “Avatar Seri.”

“Don’t say that,” Seri shuts down. “That feels so weird. I’m not the Avatar yet. I’m just training.”

“To be the Avatar, which you already are,” Yumo adds on. “We just need to get to the Fire Nation and find you a teacher to teach you firebending.”

Seri gets up from Po. “Maybe if we want to get there in time, then we should get going. The police are all over Omashu and it won’t be long until they get to the mountains.”

“Then let’s go,” Yumo says excitedly to Seri. They hop back onto Po, and Seri does her clap, and he rushes through the mountains. The Kolau mountain ranges weren’t necessarily large, but it was easy to get lost if you didn’t know how to navigate them. Luckily Yumo took that portion.

They ride for hours and hours when the sky turns a periwinkle blue and the sun sets down for the moon to take its place as they explore the mountain range, climbing up the natural paths up the hills. They could probably only keep this until they would need to head to sleep again.

Suddenly a screeching sound rips through the mountains, and the rocks come pelting at them. Seri and Yumo practically leap off of Po, ready to fight. How were they found so quickly?

They all scream and Po blares out of his nose. Yumo separates the haze with air, and suddenly a Sato mobile appears. It’s bigger and more compact and Seri realize it’s a Sato Truck, mobiles they used for deliveries.

It’s not a police car, but the emblem, the flag of the Earth Republic, green square in a circle is embedded into it. A government car. Even worse.

Seri bends a boulder for them to hide and then she and Yumo both coerce Po to the back and hide behind it.

Seri dares to look up before the truck's back doors flip open rapidly. A shrill scream cuts out into the evening before they all eerily stop at one moment. She barely gets a glimpse of what is inside, she freezes when she realizes.

Children. They look all young and old because Seri can’t see them properly. They’re all clutching their knees to their face, looking terrified and tired. Seri almost steps out before zipping down through the mountains in the direction they came from to Omashu.

“Come on Seri, we need to go,” Yumo screams and they get back on Po and leave.

\----

“2 sky bison flying in the air, 2 sky bison, one flies down then spins around, 1 sky bisons flying in the air,“ Yumo sings loudly into the day.

It’s not pleasant, but it’s kind of a welcome distraction from the unsettling feeling Seri has of the children in the back of that car. Yumo had another meltdown last night, but judging by her cheery voice, Seri had helped through it. That was good, at least.

But seeing those children. In a government car. Screaming as their lives depended on it. Why? What was happening?

“... It flies down then spins around all the sky bison are spinning around,” Yumo sings with gusto as she dives into a big finish. “Well, those are all the songs I have for now.” Seri didn’t show it but secretly celebrated. She could use some silence to think rather than being bombarded with Air Nomad folk songs.

“Do you have any songs?” Yumo asks.

“No,” Seri immediately says.

“Come on,” Yumo prods. “You’re just saying that because you don’t want to sing.”

Seri sighed and just gave in. “I have one, but I don’t know if it’s good for this trip.”

“Just sing it,” Yumo prodded. “I’m bored.”

Seri sucked in a breath. “Two lovers, forbidden from one another. A war divides their people, and a mountain divides them apart. So they built a path to be together. Secret tunnel secret tunnel. Through the mountains secret, secret, secret tunnel.“

“Eh, not the best voice, but a great song,” Yumo backhand compliments, and Seri grumbles. “Where did you hear it?”

“I don’t know,” Seri said. “I think Pa or Pop sang it to me when I was a baby, probably. It’s just always been with me.”

“I’ve never heard that before,” Yumo wondered. “Like ever. Are you sure you didn’t make it up?”

“No,” Seri said.

“It reminds me of the Tale of Omashu,” Yumo says.

“Why?” Seri asked. She knew that 4 years ago these archaeologists dug up some underground tunnels and figured out the origins of the first earthbenders who were lovers from two separate villages that formed to become Omashu.

“Before the archaeologists dug it up, I heard the Avatar Aang and his friends discovered the mountains too. I guess Pa and Po also must’ve known about it too if they sang the song to you.”

A wave of realization looks to come to Yumo. “What if you know it from Avatar Aang and not Pa and Pop? That would explain it just coming to you.”

Seri’s jaw hung open. The comforting song she had been singing since she was conscience? Had it really been from the Avatar and she didn’t think twice about it?

“Wow,” Seri laughs in disbelief. “What else about me has secretly been Avatar-coded this entire time?”

“That I hope we continue to find out,” Yumo squeals. Seri doesn’t bother making her be quiet. Her eyes refocus back onto the yellow landscape until she sees something through the midst of the mountains. She sees a huge opening holed through the mountain. Not just that, but a stream of chatter. Lots of it.

“Land ho!” Yumo says although they’re riding a camelephant and not a boat. She doesn’t correct her because she’s too excited. She makes Po go faster until they’re looming near the caves. They hop off Po and Seri ties his reigns to a rock. Yumo and Seri walk in before stumbling on it.

It’s a place bustling full of round cement tables. A long counter stretches across the back of it, people working there handing out food. There are maps plastered across the walls, and Seri immediately knows it’s a traveller’s hub.

But what get’s their attention is the people. Most of them all look tough, like people you wouldn’t mess with on a good or bad day. People have their weapons out, intentionally letting them gleam to show the world they mean business. One bald man’s gaze lingers on them and follows them as they walk.

Soon we’ll just be out here, Seri thinks, feeling unsettled. She locks hands with Yumo, who whimpers as her eyes go alight with concern.

Seri whispers. “We need to stay inconspicuous. Can you do that? Can you handle it?” Yumo almost nods, but then her gaze trails somewhere else. Seri follows. Plastered above the restaurants are pictures of her face and along with the bold text of ‘WANTED’. Her eyes bulge at the staggering amount of yuons of whoever can turn her into the Avatar.

Seri lets her gaze stretch over these people. Most likely bounty hunters who’d become very rich if they noticed the criminal of the week was walking alongside them.

They take a seat somewhere in the back of the cave around a small cement table. Seri lowers her hat, although people don’t seem to notice her.

“... has not yet found the Red Lotus member Seri Shi,” her ears prick up and she turns and almost gasps when she sees her face plastered on the small telescreen in the corner. It’s the same photo they used on the posters. Shinto Lee is there, reading the news out to everyone. 

“Seri,” Yumo starts, but she’s glued to the screen.

“After smashing earth over Omashu, killing 6 cops and injuring 12, Seri has now fled Omashu,” Shinto Lee announces. “She has appeared to have fled Omashu, along with her foster-sister Yumo. They have yet to be found as searches continue.”

Seri flips down her hat and coils as she sees the bounty hunters take notice.

“Republic City Chief of Police, Mako, has touched down in Omashu today to give his statement,” Shinto Lee says.

“He was on Team Avatar with Korra,” Yumo says, but this isn’t time for fangirling.

The screen transitions to a man who walks up to a podium and the click of cameras go off. His black hair is slicked back to perfection and is draped in metal cop regalia even though he’s a firebender. Seri recognizes him from his younger days. Same piercing orange eyes, sharp jawline, and serious face that means business. He domineers the stage, holding his head up high and gathering respect.

“I would first like the respect the cops who bravely went out into Omashu and were murdered by that Red Lotus sadist,” he says in his scratchy voice into the microphone. “They did a very courageous thing today and will forever be honoured.” Seri wants to scream, tell them she’s not a ruthless murderer, but she zips her mouth shut.

“Today we found some evidence that the Red Lotus and the Triads were conspiring and creating a plan underneath the sewers in Omashu,” Mako explains. “Seri was one of these criminals, battling to harm and possibly kill the young Avatar. We did not know that the Red Lotus has been recruiting members as young as her, therefore we will furthering our investigation.”

Seri thinks about the desert earlier today. Those kids in that government car. Was that actually the Red Lotus taking in members?

“We will do searches all throughout the Earth Republic to find this horrible criminal and bring to her to face the crimes she’s committed,” Mako announces. Cheers come from the audience.

“The Avatar will work with his team to track down this young criminal and bring justice and balance to the world,” Mako explains. He steps back and suddenly Ruoh is ushered into his place. Seri clenches her jaw and feels heat rush through her veins, but then her eyes widen at the large jagged scar ripped across his cheek. It still looks fresh. Why is it on display instead of being bandaged?

Ruoh clears his throat. “I have put together my team Avatar who will assist me as I set out to find Seri and bring her to justice. Although she has barely scarred me, she has done worse things to the cops in Omashu. When I have caught her, I will have done my job to restore balance when she is captured.” The crowd cheers and he leaves as quickly as he came.

Seri didn’t scar him. She didn’t even touch him to do that. She goes alight with determination, but Yumo squeezes her hand.

Mako steps back in his place. “And now we will hear a statement from the parents of this young criminal. Jeng and Yon Shi.”

Seri sucks in her breath as she hears the names of her dads. They appear into the camera and make their way to the stage. She’s been gone for barely a day, but she already feels a gaping distance between them. As they get closer, she sees red rims around their puffy eyes.

Pop begins into the microphone. “She was our little girl. Bright, but also strong and determined. I knew she was going to be special when she was born. I don’t know where she got caught up in the Red Lotus, or how she did, but as her father’s we are so deeply depressed and ashamed.” Hearing the word ashamed makes her eyes water.

Pa continues. “Seri, please come home. And bring back your sister Yumo.” His hands fly over his eyes and sobs ring out into the room. Something pricks at her.

She knows this cry. It was the cry Pa would cry when young earthbender Seri would throw her baby boulders at him, and he’d pretend to be hurt to boost her ego. The same cry Pa would make when he lost a game of Pai Sho.

Seri almost wants to laugh, but it gets caught in her wheezing throat. He’s fake crying, but the emotion looks genuine enough to fool the world. Then he folds his palms together and squeezes them 3 times, then the laugh really almost comes out.

It was their signal, meaning “I’m pretending to be mad at you, but I agree with you.” They commonly used it when Ta Ge would jump on her case. They still loved her. She’s so distracted by the happiness that she doesn’t know that the broadcast ends.

Before she knows it, a repetitive song blares out. She immediately snaps to attention and so does everyone else in the restaurant. Three identical women in bobs and tight red qipono’s croon over one microphone while the iconic track blares behind them. It’s the Scarlet Flower Trio. Seri recognizes their song anywhere. It’s Come to You.

I want to be part of your world, take you over

I’m going to come to you and want to take your world and shake it

I’m going to rule over you and make you mine, take you over because you give me that shine

I’m going to come to you

I’ll come to you

Waiting for you to notice me

I want your world to mine, even if you notice the wrong person

Even if I illusion you, you won’t see me, I’ll be your secret

I’ll come to you!

It captivates her as the lyrics flood her senses with happiness. It made her want to meet someone suddenly and feel controlled by their love. She wants the feeling the last forever. She doesn’t think about the Red Lotus or Ruoh. In fact, a new appreciation suddenly blossoms for them. She gets an overflow with the feeling of happiness and warmth. Maybe she should just give up and go home.

Then the song ends.

She blinks, and she takes a moment to realize herself again. Everyone has seemed to snap back into their business. She runs a hand through her hair. What had just happened?

Seri grips at the table as the memories fill back into place as she remembers what everyone had said about her. What everyone said to her? Ruoh had lied and framed her. But her dads signalled, which meant they still trusted her at least.

“Let’s get food and water and leave soon,” Yumo reminds Seri, and they move to the counter in the back. Yumo orders soup for both of them and asks for water.

“Fellow travellers,” a gray voice comes out. A long-haired man walks out from thin air. He’s in strappy leather sandals that reach his knees and a blue-green cloak. Seri’s eyes nervously dart to the shining rack of knives in his belt.

“Hey,” Seri lingers. Yumo whimpers, but she grabs her hand. They try to ignore him, but he stays there.

He leans on the counter casually. “Where are you coming from? You travelling north or south?”

“Uh,” Seri lingers, preparing to move away, but it’s like he shackles them there. “We’re travelling to Ba Sing Se.” She gulps as she lets the lie go. Even if they aren’t recognized, they can’t risk anything.

His eyes narrow in on Yumo. “I didn’t know we had an Air Nomad amongst us. This could be precious.” His hand glides against her wingsuit.

“Hey!” Seri yells. “Stop touching her!”

“Hey, I’m just saying,” he begins, eyes coated with deceit. “Are you interested in making some money?”

“We said no,” Seri says, swatting his hands away.

“Hey,” he says, drawing a knife from his belt. They move away as he looms forward. Then suddenly he gets blowback with air and blasts back onto the ground.

“Let’s go,” Yumo whimpers. And they run off their seats and close to the door. Something latches on her ankles and pulls her back, landing on the floor. She lands on her shoulder and screams. She reaches for something and panics when she sees her cone hat has flown off her head.

Then gasps fly all across the room as Seri faces them. She’s confused until she remembers why she’s even here.

“It’s the Red Lotus member,” one man screams, pointing a finger at her. People rise from the seats and begin surrounding her like predators. She steps back into someone and almost panics until she sees Yumo. Then looks around the place, and everyone has no closed on in her like a border.

Seri lifts earth from the ground and throws it into the restaurant. Yumo sends a gust of air at the other side, sending them back. Their eyes reach for the doors and they both one.

Suddenly a knife gets struck out in front of them by a snarling lady. They both limbo under it. Yumo kicks a gust of air at the snarling lady, sending her tumbling back. Seri hears a scream, and they lock Yumo into the prism of earth. Seri bends it down before she misses a boulder that whizzes past her heat. She almost celebrates before something collides with her stomach and sends her practically flying. She slams against the cave wall and screams.

A shot of fire comes for them, but Seri dodges it with a limbo. Yumo sends another gust of air at them and sends them all flying.

Quickly, Yumo grabs her waist and then generates air, lifting them above the crowd, sending them darting to the cave doors. They emerge in the fresh air and Yumo lands, looking for Po. However, someone grabs her hair and pulls her to the ground. Seri claps loudly for Po to get signalled, but even through the haze, she can’t find anything.

Suddenly a gripping feeling of cool metal grips across her wrist, and then metal slaps against her feet and locks against her mouth, stifling her scream in rippling silence. She and Yumo both pile down onto the rocks beneath them, thrashing in their bound state. Seri hears the screeching sound of tires roll against the sand. She forces her head up and sees a truck.

Suddenly, someone grabs her feet and drags her and Yumo across the jagged mountain. Suddenly she gets swung up by her feet and thrown into a metal interior with Yumo. She looks over and sees the man from earlier. Seri thrashes against the truck and tries to scream, but she’s almost muzzled.

“Take the camelephant in the other truck!” she hears him scream. “And set course for Omashu. The Avatar will be waiting.” Then he slams the doors shut.

“Po!” Seri screams through her metal lock, but it’s no use. The truck drives away.

\----

Ruoh aimlessly paces around the hotel room, shuffling against the smooth green carpet as his eye catches the crystalline red chandelier hanging from the ceiling that dips into the red walls. There are 2 gigantic beds a sizable distance away from one another and in between a desk with a lamp. It’s the nicest suite in the hotel, something his mom Gyovi took no trouble in claiming for her and her Avatar son.

In fact, Gyovi had never had trouble claiming anything.

He let his hands graze the bandage covering his scar. They had gotten the public to believe that Seri had done this, and it had worked at he heard the hushes of sympathy. It’s been a couple hours since the public statement, and Ruoh was glad more than anything to get out of their eyes for a second. Just to be Ruoh, not anyone’s Avatar.

But he couldn’t even be the Avatar. Gyovi once scolded him again for not being able to induce his Avatar state, even though he was still long from being fully realized. But despite the countless amount of threats and more countless physical reprimands, he knew he still needed to do it. It was his given destiny. For his mom and the Red Lotus.

He wasn’t even the real Avatar, anyway. Or at least it depends on what you consider “real” to be. And in this case, really meant good.

Somewhere, someplace deep in his heart, he felt a bit of guilt. But he forced those feeling down, remembering that Gyovi said they couldn’t afford feelings. Only success.

He did not know where Seri Shi was, but they had turned to the public against her, meaning she couldn’t be redeemed when she was found. It seemed like these people had been so desperate for an Avatar they didn’t think about what he would say.

The plan was straightforward. Almost too easy, just like another walk in the park. They had planted the note and moments later she came rushing frantically. Ruoh felt like he had done little or put in much effort.

Omashu was their lucky place. It was the first place they had sent the spirits, and they knew whoever could calm it down would be the real Avatar. When their scouts had reported about Seri, it almost seemed too good to be true. The Avatar was there, and she was even in the Avatar state, which meant she had learned how to use it. Which meant she’d been keeping her secret selfishly while the world was desperate.

Too bad. She missed her chance and now is paying for it.

They had waited, looming for her in the shadows, trying to wait for the right moment to strike. Then they did. Successfully. Another win for the Red Lotus. And the Triads, he supposed.

He wasn’t fond of working with a disgraced and almost extinct gang when compared to their glorious organization. But it had worked. When they combined their resources, they had been unstoppable so far.

And despite being part of it, everyone thought Seri was a member. It was the perfect subtle way to introduce the alliance without making another grand statement.

Ruoh allowed himself to think of Seri beyond a target. Her light green eyes were determined and would follow you, almost like they had a mind of her own. He could even feel them on him when she had demanded he firebend and almost uncovered his secret. He thought of the way her skin was tanned and the way her plumpness carried over.

He was cut off in thought in thought by the door swinging open. He stood up straight as Gyovi entered, tall and intimidating. The air had changed and the hairs on his neck stood up like static. He sent the thoughts away as if she could hear them. Her mouth was curled into a smirk which only meant something good.

“They’ve caught her,” she says, voice milky. She pulls off the bob wig, revealing long black hair that spills down her back. She then presses her fingers into her brown eyes and pulls contacts out revealing the mismatched blue and green. “They found her in the Kolau Mountains, far away from Omashu. You and your team will retrieve her.”

“Yes, mother,” he says almost automatically.

“I expect nothing but greatness,” Gyovi says. “Everything is going to plan, and if you and your recklessness ruin this, there will be dire consequences.” He nods and hides the building fear in his throat.

“I gave you that power and I can easily take it away,” Gyovi threatens, even though the permanent fusion happened. “You were born for something like this, and that is bringing greatness to. To the Lotus."

“I know, mother,” he says back in tone. She turns away, and Ruoh dares to say something. “But mother, just one question?”

She turns back, mismatched eyes filled with venom. “What?”

“Perhaps we should,” he wearily suggests, not daring to make eye contact. “Delay it and hear me out.”

“If we catch the Avatar early, it might look too easy and some might suspect,” Ruoh admits, but his mother’s face goes red.

“Are you underestimating me?” Gyovi crows a threatening look in her eyes. “My skills, my hard work. I turned the Red Lotus around and turned it into what it is today. Are you questioning me?”

“No,” he quickly denies. “I was just putting it-

A hard stinging collides with his cheek and burns it. He only whimpers a little, even though he feels an intense burning of pain and cradles his cheek. Gyovi moves her hand away and snarls at him with disgust.

“You will not question me or the Lotus,” Gyovi says, leering close to him. “I own you.”

She pulled away, then look down on him. “Do what you’ve been working on.”

Ruoh steps back and refocuses, closing his eyes and focusing all the energy on this. A jolt of energy courses through his body that he hasn’t felt before and he calls it to life and hyper focuses on it. He feels it course through him and it takes over him.

His eyes open, and a flame of red flashes across his vision moments before going away.

Gyovi smiles a little when it’s done and walks over to him. “Good job, new Avatar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have a new POV for a little while at the end? What do you think of the story's new turn and what do you think will happen next? Comment down below and don't forget to vote! Stay safe and have an amazing day!


	7. The Boy Called Aoka

Left, right, left, right, right, right, left.

Seri faintly keeps a mental note of the directions she feels the truck lurching in different directions. And by that navigation, she still doesn't know where they are or what time it is.

It must've been a couple of hours. Just enough time to get back to Omashu and deliver them right to the Red Lotus. Seri wishes for anything she can do to escape or prove Ruoh was lying. But like a magician, he has everyone fooled by this illusion he's sweeping everyone into. But there's no way to prove that she's the Avatar. She can't firebend, or she can't even send herself into the Avatar state. She could bring all the proof, Yumo observed, but it was his word over hers.

She forces herself to turn in her shackles. She's facing Yumo's whose eyes are alight with fear, blotchy and puffy from silently crying. Seri wishes for anything she could do to comfort Yumo, but there's not much to do. Seri squeezes her eyes shut and wishes she could actually metalbend at this moment and get them out, and it's not like she's in the circumstances to learn.

Suddenly an image flashes over her vision. It's of Unalaq again, the brief dark Avatar. Suddenly Vaatu shows up and collides with Unalaq, who looks alight with power. He stops for a moment, before looking up with eyes a fiery red.

Seri opens her eyes as a wave of pain crashes against her body and Seri thrashes and screams through her metal muzzle. It lingers, slowly rippling until her entire body is searing pain. Yumo hunches over with concerned eyes wide. Then the pain vanishes.

Suddenly, the truck freezes as it comes to a halt against whatever road. Seri's chest heaves up and down as fear tingles down her spine. She doesn't hear much except for doors opening and footsteps becoming louder with an approach.

The doors suddenly swing open and the two men who brought them in appear beside each other. Hand's grip against her bound ankles and she is effortlessly dragged out of the truck and against the rocky ground. Suddenly they lift them into the air with a tight grip and throw them against a metal surface.

Seri barely has enough time to look up before metal bars slam in her face and then surround her. Yumo is next to her, whimpering through her gag quietly that Seri almost misses it.

"The airship will be here soon to take you to Republic City," the man with the knives snarls. "For now, you get to be our prisoners. And don't escape." He glares at them, then breaks out into annoying laughter. He rises slowly, like he's taunting her, then they walk away.

Seri screams through her gag and thrashes against the small metal crate they're being stored in like animals. She prepares herself, and then practically launches herself into the bars. She falls onto her shoulder first before falling to the ground screaming with pain.

She needed to get out. Take her and Yumo and Po away from this place. Problem is, she doesn't even know where they are. She looks up and sees only a faint mountain range that could be anywhere in the Kolau Mountains.

She tries again, thrashing her bound body as best as she could against the bars, leaving countless bruises that blotch on her arms and legs.

"Are you going to stop that?" an annoyed voice rings at them. Seri gazes up painfully to see a guy standing over their crate, looking at them more annoyed than angry with orange eyes. He looks extremely young, not over 18, unlike these other men. He has young features like kinder eyes, messy black hair, and a lanky boyish frame. In his hand, he's clutching a green bag.

Suddenly the guy fishes through his pocket and extracts a ring of keys. He crouches down and takes one key and unlocks the cell. He then reaches for Seri unlocks her hand shackles creating a relieving feeling onto her limbs. He does the same for Yumo.

Seri's eyes are addicted to the doors, and she immediately throws herself out there, before being forced back down with a hand instantly. The guy is looking down at her disgustedly.

"Trust me, you will not escape," he taunts her, a small smile quivering at his lips. He throws the bag in front of them, a few bread buns falling into it.

"What do you want?" Seri screams.

"We can't hand over a dead criminal, can we?" he deadpans. "Here's your food for the day to keep you nourished a bit before you get to Republic City."

"What's happening in Republic City?" Yumo asks after being quiet for so long.

"All I know is that you're having a public trial," the guy says.

"I did nothing," Seri screeches. "What about the other people who were found under the sewers?"

"Yeah, right," he says. "And don't ask me for intel, all I know is that you're in deep hot water, you murderer."

The word murderer pokes at her like a huge needle. "Trust me, I did nothing. Ruoh is lying. They framed me."

"And I'm a badgermole," he snarls at her. "You killed people. You tried to kill the Avatar."

"I killed no one," she says. "I was being controlled. I don't know what happened to my body."

"What a convenient excuse?" he taunts. "You are going to face justice, and we are going to get a fat bounty."

"Why doesn't the Avatar just retrieve me then?" Seri mutters to herself. "If he's hunting after me, he shouldn't be getting measly bounty hunters to do his work." He scoffs at Seri immediately, takes a bun from the metallic ground and chews at it angrily.

"Listen to me," Seri pleads. "I'm not the girl you think I am, and Ruoh isn't the guy you think he is. I was led down into the sewers by Ruoh and was framed."

"I'm just a bounty hunter," the guys said. "Keep that statement for the judges." Seri banged her fists on the barred walls. Suddenly she thought of an idea. She focused back on the guy who was spacing out into the sky. Quickly she reached her hands forwards and lifted them before earth rose and encased his body

"Hey!" he screamed out of annoyance, not fear. Then flames quickly exploded the structure, sending rocks flying for the metal bars. So he was a firebender. He fell back onto the ground.

"You know what-" He began, face turning as red as the fire he just made. He took the shackles, reached into the cage and forced the shackles back on her wrist.

Seri thrashed up and down again, before opening her mouth with a scream. Suddenly, bright orange flames escaped her mouth and through the bars.

The guy jumped back in surprise, falling onto the ground as his eyes bulging out of the sockets. "What the-"

She glances at Yumo, who somehow looks surprised and not surprised. He dares to get up and take a double-take of Seri. He then spaces out, looking to be in deep thought before slapping himself in the face.

"What did you just do?" he asks, approaching her like a dangerous beast.

"I-I," Seri is even at a loss for words. How could she even do that?

"What did you just do?" he demanded louder. "How did you just firebend and earthbend?"

"I don't know," Seri said. "It just happened, and I-

"Wait, wait," he said, trying to focus on himself. "What are you?"

Bracing herself, Seri admits. "I'm the Avatar."

He runs a shaky hand through his hair. "Impossible. If you're the Avatar, then..." Seri can tell he's thinking of Ruoh, in a conflicting expression.

"I'm not asking you to believe me, but I want you to hear me out," Seri begins. "I wasn't the one who put the boulder on the city, I was being controlled. Ruoh is part of the Red Lotus."

"Stop talking," he says. "Stop talking!"

"Listen, if you go through with this, handing me over to Ruoh, they are going to kill me in the Avatar state and end the Avatar cycle in secret," Seri frantically explains, hoping he'll listen.

"How come you've been hiding all this time then?" he spits. "People have been looking for the Avatar for 15 years, and now you decide to show up?"

"Believe me, I just found out weeks ago," Seri admits. "If I knew I wouldn't be hiding." Seri wants to make it true, but she hid for days instead of admitting she was the Avatar. If she had not waited so long, what would everything be like?

"Then what should I do?" he says. "You can't just drop all of this on me and expect me to just know what to do."

"You don't have to do anything," Yumo says again. "Let us and our camelephant go and we'll find our way into the Fire Nation on our own."

"The boss, they'll have my head," he mumbles. "I'm supposed to just give you food. Who know's what they'll do to me if I let you escape."

Before she can think, Seri speaks. "The come with us. They can't punish you if they can't find you."

"You're going to the Fire Nation?" he asked again.

"Yes," Yumo said. "More like were going until we were rudely captured."

"Wait for a second," he says, then walks away until he's out of view.

Seri flips over to see Yumo, still huddled in herself. "Do you think we can trust him?" she asks.

"Considering we just spilled everything to him, hopefully," Seri admits. "Do you think Po is okay?"

"I hope so," Yumo says. "He must be so scared."

"I could've clapped for him," Seri realized. "Before we got bound. I should've done it."

"Don't blame yourself," Yumo says. "We were under so much stress. It would be hard to focus." Seri allowed the blame to shift, just as the guy came back.

"What are you here for again?" Seri asked.

"Listen," he says in a quiet whisper. "If you want to get to the Fire Nation, listen."

Seri's ears prick up. "What's the plan?"

"I have a contract with these guys that I stupidly got into," he says, putting his head down almost in shame. "I want out. And here is my deal: I will free you and your camelephant, as long as I can accompany you to the Fire Nation."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Seri asks. This sounds too good to be true.

"The same reason I trust you're the Avatar and telling the truth," he says back to her. "I have a plan. Meet might at midnight. I need to go now, I've been here too long just for someone who's giving you food." He immediately gets up and goes before Seri can ask follow-up questions.

"Wait," Seri calls. He turns back to face them again. "If something goes wrong, who do we call for?"

He waits for a second. "Aoka." And then walks away.

\----

The sky had turned dark as the wind rustled through the bars of the place. They had placed a guard on watch near their cell as the airship was severely delayed. Because of that, Seri felt more bored than afraid, since they have done nothing but lie in the cell all day.

Seri wondered why that Aoka guy had agreed to help them, or if it was just a trap to further lay more charges on them. With a deal like that, the only catch is to get him into the Fire Nation too. They have more benefits than he does. Seri felt her heart clench in her chest, beating nervously.

"Hey!" A newly familiar voice snaps her out of her nervous trance. A silhouette moves in the darkness, holding a bag. Aoka.

"I'm here to bring to prisoner's food," Aoka says to the guard, and the guard moves away to let him have access. Aoka crouches down, unlocking the door and throwing the bag in. It looks fuller.

"Hey," he whispers. Seri nods since she's muzzled yet again. "I have food for you. Look inside and there will be something that will help you. You need to change your clothes, then stuff them with rocks to make people believe you're still here, and then we'll head that way. There's a cave lagoon that leads out to the ocean. We should head to the Fire Nation soon."

Seri mumbles a 'thank you' through her metal clasp. Aoka drops the bag and unlocks all their shackles and steps back. On the inside are sweet sticky buns and bottles of water, and Seri digs through. It's not just water and food, but something else is at the bottom. Seri pulls out two distinct guard uniforms, all black with a ski mask. But she feels something else metallic.

A ring of keys. Seri snatches it secretly, being wary of the guard. Yumo whimpers, but then Seri shushes her. Seri makes eye contact with Aoka, who lets out a small smile.

"Change into these," he whispers. It looks as he expects them to start until Seri frowns.

"Privacy please?" she strains as she whispers. Aoka quickly turns away as Seri slips off her clothes hastily through the barred places. It's hard, but she eventually does it. She slips into the concealing clothes of all black and slips on the black ski mask. She looks over to Yumo, who's already in the new clothes, but clutches onto her old ones.

"Yumo, leave that," Seri whispers. "So we can escape."

"I don't want to," Yumo whispers back. "It's mine."

"But we need to use it as a disguise," Seri pleads. "Please. I promise we can come back for it later." Yumo sat still in the dark, the releases the bunch of clothes. Aoka slowly slips the rocks from outside into their cells, which they stuff into their clothes. In the darkness, the silhouette looks authentic enough to hold them off for enough time.

Aoka slips the key into the lock and slowly unhinges the place.

Seri and Yumo both crawl out, and the reliving feeling stretches out in their legs. Aoka turns back to them, finger to his lips, as they get quieter. They see the guard and suddenly Aoka wraps his arms around his face, holding something. By the time Seri realizes it's a cloth, the guard crumbles into his arms and he drops him to the ground.

They nervously trail behind him on the mountains before he moves to whisper. "Walk tall and confident. If you cower it screams 'I don't belong here'." He says, and Seri raises her head a little higher, but still radiating nerves.

"Where are we going?" Yumo frets, pulling at her black uniform like its rough skin.

"The boat is up here," Aoka points as they walk inconspicuously. "In a cave."

"Where did you get a boat?" Seri asks, huffing.

"I pulled it from the moon," Aoka groans.

"Really?" Yumo lights up.

"He's being sarcastic," Seri quickly explains, throwing a glare at him. "He's just joking. And how far away is this boat, anyway?"

"Stop talking and just listen," he strains.

"We need to find Po," Seri reminds as Aoka huffs.

"Where did they take him?" They continue walking through the place.

Aoka huffs. "He should be over there." He points to an area with trucks The three quickly slip into the area and get in front of a truck. She opens it. Boxes. She moves to the next one. Also boxes. She moves into more of them, and it's all boxes or supplies but no gentle camelephant. Fear carves its way into her throat, panicking at the possibilities.

Seri moves to her fourth or fifth truck. Who's counting anyway? Seri flips open one quietly, and it's not boxes, but it's not Po either. She gasps as she sees the truck taken over in a spill of black. She closely observes and see's they're small oblong-shaped things. Pitch black pills.

"Found him!" a yell comes near her, she quickly slaps the truck closed and runs. Yumo is beaming while Aoka seems to unlatch something. She runs to them and stops at the sight of Po.

Not hurt, just Po. When Aoka ties him lose her jumps down and collides into her, and wraps his truck around her.

"What a tearful reunion," Aoka deadpans. "It could go on longer if we didn't have a whole escape plan to fulfill," Seri notes his sarcasm and picks herself up from the ground and brings him up, pulling him by his reins.

"Hey!" a voice booms from a distance. Seri feels her muscles tense up. Immediately they all surround Po to cover him.

"Stop right there!" the person says. They turn around to see the shadow that emerges in a guard of black. "The airship is arriving. Retrieve the prisoner."

"Uh," Aoka begins. "We're doing extra security at the edges of the mountains. I'm not her guard, I'm just an errand boy, sir."

"We need extra security. The two prisoners are benders," he says, once again, before a humming sound descends over the night. Seri glances up and sees the glow of an airship emerge through the night.

Seri then instantly hears commotion over there. "They've escaped. Secure the place!"

"That's our cue," Aoka says.

Seri immediately bends rocks up from the earth in a prism around the guy, and the 3 of them take off running into the distance.

"Over there!" The guy yells. "The prisoners are over there."

"Way to be subtle, Avatar," Aoka groans, running next to her.

Seri turns back, and in the fire immediately blasts out from Aoka. A guard sends fire his way, but Aoka circles it around himself and sends the double fire back. Suddenly Seri rises earth up from the ground, sending the 4 of them above the ground before making it bigger and shooting them into the air. Their legs kick in the air, before landing abruptly onto the stone with a crunch. Aoka bounces back easily, swishing fire from his leg at the people who come at him. Yumo jumps into the air, sending them spiralling back with a small tornado.

Suddenly Seri hears cracking, and suddenly a guard is rushing forward with a stick of blue energy sparking electricity. He's close enough that Seri jumps up and runs. Even with her fast pace, he's readily gaining on her. Then he clicks a button, and the electricity comes crackling to her. Quickly, Aoka is in front of her, and presses his finger to the lightning and takes his other and sends it back, shooting the guy right in the chest.

"Come on!" He signals as the girls take off running towards him. They descend the side of a plain onto more jagged rocks. Seri makes out the faint silhouette of a cave and they prepare to enter.

Suddenly, guards pop out from all ends of the place, surrounding them in a circle. They all step together, confident that they can take them out. She stares back at Aoka, and immediately he opens his eyes wide and tightens his face.

A huge blast rips through the earth and shakes it. A hand suddenly grips onto her wrist, pulling her upward and running away. Suddenly the air changes to humid yet cool at the same time as she falls onto the rocks. They're in the cave. She gets up and still sees bounty hunters running for her. She moves her hands up and forces them down. Rocks start falling and dropping from the place until they cover the entrance.

Seri flops back onto the jagged ground, then look at Yumo who seems frozen in time.

"Yumo," Seri panics. Seri cups her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she stutters. "Just an explosion."

"I'm fine too, thanks for asking," Aoka groans from the round.

"Sisters gets priority," she explains, takes his body in a side hug then helps him up, bringing him to face her. He's really taller than her, almost towering. When she realizes she's still gripping his hands, she quickly releases them.

Then loud air-horn blare rips through the cave. Seri buries herself into his fur and cuddles with him. "I will never leave you again, Po."

"Where do you think the explosion came from?" Seri asked, turning to Aoka "It was so sudden."

"I-I don't know," Aoka says with a random hint of nervousness. "If we want to get to the boat, follow me."

"Who's going on Po?" Aoka asks after.

"He needs time to rest," Seri says, petting his tusks. "We'll just walk." Seri expects protest but receives none, and they saunter through the damp caves.

"So what's the plan?" Seri asks, turning to Yumo.

"We were going to go down south to Gaoling, then hitch a boat or airship, but it's not safe," Yumo explains. "We should go to wherever this boat is and hopefully get to the Fire Nation. Everyone's going to be freaking out now that Seri isn't found."

Yumo continues. "From Omashu to the Fire Nation should be about a week's trip, if we don't get detours. We probably will, since everyone's looking for Seri."

"And then we'll find out firebending teacher and head off," Seri finishes. "And Aoka can do whatever he wants over there."

"It sounds easy, but it won't be," Aoka brings back. "I just really need to get to the Fire Nation real quickly." They meet eyes with each other, and they quickly look away as Seri feels heat rise into her cheeks.

Up and coming, the cave becomes a humid place before the silhouette of a boat comes into place. Seri steps back. It's a sailboat with a wooden body. Along are draped cloths that hang from wooden beams. It all nestled in a faint river.

"What?" Seri gasps. "No yacht? I thought you were a man of culture."

Seir swears she sees him smile. "Unless you want to go back to where everyone is looking for you, I suggest you come with me," Aoka says.

Seri first coaxes Po onto the boat which weighs it down but not much. They all follow onto the boat afterwards.

"Everyone ready?" Aoka asks, and they nod. "Yumo, could you help me out with the sails?" She nods as Aoka unties them, then Yumo sends a gust of air at the sails moving down into the water.

\----

"Yumo, where are we?" Aoka asks, looking away from his telescope, Yumo analyzes the map.

"In the middle of the Mo Ce Sea," she announces. "We should reach the Fire Nation soon." Seri nods, almost allowing herself to relax, but still shifted her hat down. No one knew they were in the Fire Nation yet. This should give them some time to relax before they entered and found a firebending teacher.

They continue to drift in the middle of the sea, a brown dot amongst the sea of blue. Seri shifts her gaze down, which scans the entire sea. So far, no ships.

"Hey, Aoka?" Seri began, still looking out into the sea.

"Yeah," he replied, looking back at her.

"What do we do if we see a ship?" Seri asked. "We stand out in a little sailboat."

"We'll just say we're fishers," Aoka says.

"But we have no nets," Seri replied. "Everything about us screams suspicious."

Aoka huffed. "Quit being so paranoid. We'll figure it out when the time comes."

"This isn't the time for improvisation!" Seri suddenly snapped. "And I have every right to be paranoid because in case you haven't noticed, I'm the Earth Republic's most wanted fugitive and anyone could come for us!"

"We'll just say we're nomads then," Aoka says. "We just like travelling. And isn't Yumo already an Air Nomad? It checks out."

Seri wants to protest, but she stayed put. She angrily travelled to the back of the boat which wasn't an endless trip. Po was there, legs tucked under himself, eyes drifting to a close. She rested on him, curling up and snuggling into his fur.

Seri let her mind ease. After they got into the Fire Nation, she would take her first step into becoming the Avatar.

It felt like an enormous change. She thought the tremendous change in her life would be Republic City and university, but somehow in a month, her life unravelled like a sweater with loose yarn. She switched places easily with Ruoh as she became the world's most wanted criminal, while the actual criminal was in her place as Avatar.

And all that has led to her, here in the boat in the middle of the Mo Ce Sea with her foster-sister and an easily gone rogue bounty hunter.

"Seri," a voice snapped her out of her trance. She glanced up at Aoka, who had made his way to the back.

"Hey," Seri said, being surprised. "What's up?"

"Something's out there," Aoka said. "I looked through this telescope and a boat is coming nearby, and I can't identify it. Maybe you could help or something. "

"Of course," Seri replied tiredly, standing up from her place. Aoka stood there still, and when she looked up, she caught him looking at her for the briefest second before he tore his gaze away.

"Are you going to go or...?" Seri lingered.

"Of course," he quickly said, almost laughing. And they follow back out to the small deck where Yumo was already squinting her eyes at the sea.

Seri took the telescope in her hands and peered one eye through. It was clearly not a speck anymore as it moved closer. Seri gasped, then gulped as she took in the shape.

A girl. Coming straight for them. Gliding with an immense wave following her.

"Someone's here!" Yumo screamed as she drew closer. Quickly Aoka retook the sails while Yumo kept bending earth that way.

Suddenly, something cracked underneath them. Seri looks down and almost gasped. A crack rippled right down the middle of the boat. Her legs widened before she fell back onto one side.

Suddenly a shadow looms over the blue waves and a much bigger boat takes up the place. Seri focuses on the guy at the top. Ruoh.

"Hello Seri," he yells in a teasing tone. "Long time no see?"

Aoka immediately shoots fire at them, but the girl seamlessly dodges them, gliding the water like an extension of her body. The girl sweeps up water to Yumo before she bends air at them and disperses it.

The waterbender glides their way and Seri ducks beneath the side of the breaking boat. The only bendable earth here is the wood, and if Seri uses that, they'll have no boat.

"Seri incoming!" Yumo screams. A boulder is coming right in her way, and quickly Seri breaks it, sending it back down into the water.

The boat separates again, and Seri's balancing on a piece of wood. Quickly Aoka runs from the broken deck and leaps into the air with fire shooting from his fists. Yumo jumps into the air with Aoka, gliding gracefully even without her wingsuit. She flies, shooting air at the girl who seems to tail at her. Aoka sends fire at her, but she bends water and extinguishes it. Never has she felt so useless, hiding on the back of the boat holding Po.

Seri feels the back of the boat cracking and she knows it can't hold for much longer. Suddenly Po leaps off what's left of the boat and plunges them into the water. Seri screams ready to be submerged in water, but she isn't. Po's upper body is above the water and her body. Po shoots water from his trunk.

Po can swim?

Seri doesn't have time to capture this new revelation because the waterbender comes close to her with a look ready to kill. Seri screams in fear when she catches the girl's eyes.

Black as night. Seri can see the veins running down her body flowing black.

Before she can register it, a huge raging wave comes barreling over to them, high as ever, crashing and throwing everyone beneath the wave even from the sky. Seri weakly tried to push herself through, but she kept falling under the weight of the water. She screamed, but it came out rippled in the bubbles of air. She pushed herself forward, spotting Yumo, Aoka, and Po dropping drifting motionless through the sea.

Seri pushed herself with her body, only to be further dragged down. She screamed, but no one would hear her as she kept sinking down. Salty seawater gushed in her lungs and she began fighting for every breath.

She was going to drown.

She was going to die.

She closed her eyes and stopped struggling and let the water take her.

Her eyes snap open as white flashes over her vision. Fresh energy placed itself in her and coursed through her veins. Instead of weakness, a new strength surged through her. She aimed for the surface fast and suddenly came out shooting as a whirlpool formed fastly around her, collecting Poo, Aoka, and Yumo. She pushed her hands down, sending them back down into the water fastly, then spun the water so that it encased them and then travelled fast underneath the water.

She felt powerful; unstoppable as she raced through the water.

Seri eventually came to a stop of landmass and spun her arms around, raising the sphere of water above ground. It's not like a regular landmass, instead, tangles of vines come from the place surrounding the area. Seri released the bubble, flopping everyone onto the mossy ground.

The light dissolves from her eyes, and then everything goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter, but still has lots of new things like a new character. What did you think of this chapter and what are some of your theories for the next? Comment below. And if you liked this chapter make sure to give kudos! Stay safe and have a wonderful day!


End file.
